


The Chloe Chronicles: The Lost Goddess

by NovelistNoel3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Quests, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistNoel3/pseuds/NovelistNoel3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you may know the gods, the mighty rulers of Olympus. There however is one who knows all and sees all. He sees you even now, young demigod and he will come for you. Have you ever wondered why things in your life have seemed to take turns for the worst at the moment? Perhaps after you finish reading this, something bad shall happen to you? Think about it insolate hero. Wars against nations, drugs, human trafficiking, murder, rape, disease, hate crimes! What do all of these have in common? Simply only one thing, the one who started it all-<br/>Chaos.<br/>This has been written by the fates before you ever came into exsistence. But what could waken such a terrible fate upon the human race? The answer to your question hero is the savior.<br/>Now Chaos comes for you demigod.<br/>BEWARE THE WRATH OF THE GOLDEN LIGHT<br/>BEWARE THE DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Chloe

Chloe was always into trouble, even from birth. Her mother didn't want to keep her so she gave her up for adoption, and she ended up in a house with her cousins and giagiá. However Chloe felt this woman deserved nothing of the title.

Her giagiá was a cruel woman, obviously lacking someone to love her, and it showed. Perhaps it was her grandmothers cruel features? The old woman was aged well into her seventies and she had no smile wrinkles. Her dark hair with grey streaks was tied back into a dark bun, and her black piercing eyes always seemed to follow Chloe's movements. If Chloe's giagiá was ever happy, it was long before Chloe was born.

Ever since Chloe was young her giagiá seemed to blame her for everything bad that happened in the house. When her cousin, Lexie fell and broke her arm, she blamed Chloe.

"You never hurt your family you ungrateful girl! I chose to take you in when your mother put you up for adoption, and I can chose to send you away as well!"

"But giagiá you don't understand! I-I pushed her out of the way...so the man wouldn't hurt her!"

"You are a liar! Just like your mother!"

Chloe never forgot that day. Odd events like that always seemed to happen. Her giagiá seemed to enjoy tormenting her, even when she wasn't around. Was she responsible for the day at preschool? Somehow the pet snake managed to wriggle out of its cage and find itself on Chloe's nap mat. It still made Chloe wonder if the woman was purposely out to get her. The rest her family never did anything but torment Chloe along with her grandmother. Her cousins always tripped her while she was carrying heavy things, then said she did it on purpose.

Chloe's cousin Lexie, was the worst of them all. The girl resembled her father well but she had her grandmother's piercing eyes. She was beautiful, and very jealous and conceded of her looks. When Chloe turned twelve and started to mature, Lexie gave her a surprise haircut.

"What's the matter? You look like a real orphan now!" She taunted.

Chloe did everything in her power to not scream and kick and yell at her cousin, but she punched her right in the nose.

"I'm not an orphan!" Chloe snapped back.

Even though she resented her mother and father for leaving her alone, she didn't like it when people made them out to be convicts or..dead. Chloe wasn't sure if she should defend her parents honor, but she would try even if she had to fight Lexie or all her cousins. Of course when her uncle came into the room, Lexie broke down in tears and said Chloe tried to attack her. That night her giagiá locked her in the basement. Chloe forgot how long, but it didn't matter to her. She wanted to get away from her wretched family, and the trouble that they caused. It was a hopeless wish sometimes, and Chloe bit her tongue every time she was tempted to run away. The abuse never stopped as Chloe grew. Chloe always seemed to get into trouble, even she she was never involved.

 

Sun broke through the room and hit Chloe's face. She yawned and stretched her arms out as she awoke. Chloe never slept well through the night, and she wished she could. All the nightmares and the constant bites from insects, it could make a person fall victim to insanity. This was Chloe's life, it was normal for her. She would go to bed at ten, wake with a start at one in the morning, toss and turn constantly at three, and rise by seven-thirty. On her peaceful days, (which hardly ever happened), she would get five hours of sleep.

Today was not a peaceful day.

Chloe sluggishly climbed out of bed and hobbled over to the door of her closet. Now being a child that was a resented part of the family, Chloe never got to go out much. When her giagiá wanted her gone, she would either send her out to do chores, or to wander around the 50 acre compound. Chloe felt free when she was running along the Long Island hills, but she always got a rude awakening when she reached the fence. It was as if her giagiá kept animals inside the compound, because the fence was outlined with electrical wire. An old dried up well stood beside the west fence, and Chloe had found numerous carcasses of birds lying around it before. It frightened her, so she never went near the west part of the fields. Chloe sighed, remembering the outside of her room and she gazed wistfully at the bars hung on her window. She wished she could go outside and ride the horses, or run along the trickling stream behind the house, in the dark woods that she wanted to explore as a child. The stream was Chloe's favorite spot in the whole world. She felt connected physically, it always seemed to ease things that were on her mind.

Chloe remembered months earlier, her giagiá had screamed for her to get out of her sight, and Chloe ran outside, passing her cousins on horseback. Her older cousin Henry, chased her along with his twin Fred. They had picked her up, and threw her into the mud by the stream, and started to pelt her with clumps of dirt.

"Stop please!" She begged them.

"What, you don't like the mud? I thought you would you piece of dirt!" Fred spat.

Chloe tried not to cry at the foot of the stream once they had left. Fred had been cruel to her because she had caught him smoking, and told her uncle (who didn't believe her, as usual).

Chloe ran her hands over her stick-like arms and sighed. She glanced quickly in the mirror, staring back at the girl in the glass.

"Why can't you be strong?" Chloe said quietly, glaring at herself. "You're so..weak."

Chloe covered her mirror up with one of her sheets and headed out of her room quietly. She glanced at the calendar and grimaced. October 28th. She was going to have to work all morning long preparing brunch for her family. This particular fall morning, Chloe loathed for two reasons. One being it was Alyssa-the-brat's birthday, and second she was distracted as usual.

Alyssa was just like her other siblings, she was younger than Chloe by two years. She tended to leave Chloe alone, but she joined her siblings in tormenting her at times. Chloe pulled at her chocolate colored shirt, and her mind wandered as she thought about the boy with the same colored eyes. Chloe was different than her cousins, not only because she had ADHD and dyslexia, she had...dreams. (YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT MY DREAMS. NO ONE!)

It was odd because Chloe would have dreams in the middle of the day, or even when the sun had begun to rise without even dozing off. The last few weeks felt like torture for Chloe, since having her luck, she would be stuck with dreaming of a handsome boy around her age. Chloe guessed he looked around fourteen, but she couldn't tell very well because it was dark, and she didn't know why. The dream Chloe had the night before, was nothing compared to the others she had had in the past. In this particular one, the boy was walking alone along a dark river. Fire was exploding in the distance and she could faintly hear the sound of screams in the background. Where am I? Chloe thought. The boy stopped suddenly, and gazed up at the dark sky. Was he sad? His eyes looked dark in the dream, and it was hard for Chloe to make out his face. She walked toward him and reached out, maybe she could comfort him? _"Hello?"_ She said, touching his arm. The dark boy's head whipped around, and he stared right at her. " _Chloe_..."

That was when the dream ended, and she had to finish washing dishes. Who was this boy? How did this stranger know her name? Had she met him before? _That would be entirely impossible_ , Chloe thought. _You know, since I'm not allowed to go outside!_

Chloe walked from room silently and headed down the stairs, the old wood creaking under her feet. She passed old pictures of her ancestors and her grandfather, the man who was married to her giagiá. The portrait seemed to stair at her like all the others. You are such a failure Chloe! I can't even stop staring at your impudent face because you are such an imbecile!

Chloe shook her head and walked into the other room, her family staring at her silently as she entered. The dining room was decorated for a birthday party, but this wasn't your normal cheesy birthday party. The birthday parties her giagiá held were always austere. There would be guests arriving around dinner time and they would stay at the house until late at night, even sometimes until early morning hours. At the head of the table was her giagiá, and across from her was a seat decorated with silk strips of fabric and sparkling confetti. A card with Alyssa written on it was placed on an empty plate, a wine glass filled with sparkling grape juice beside it. Chloe's Uncle Bobby, Alyssa's father, stood beside it and gave her a smile that she hated.

Ever since she turned fourteen he didn't look at her with disgust, just _desire_. He resembled his mother just like his children, but he probably looked more like Chloe's grandfather. He had blonde hair that was cut short, but scraggly. He wore glasses from time to time, but this morning they were absent from his cruel face. His eyes were scrunched up a tiny bit, as if he were surveying how he could hurt Chloe this morning. Bobby coughed into his palm and looked away from Chloe, to his mother. His other children, Isabelle, Lexie, Fred, and Henry sat at the table, each of them drinking grape juice quietly.

"You overslept....again." Chloe's giagiá said, her tone angry.

"I'm sorry giagiá. I-couldn't find the shirt you wanted me to wear.."

The old woman scoffed. "Just like your mother...excuses!" She slammed her fist down on the table. She leaned forward and Chloe felt a strong hand grip her neck and bring her head closer to giagiá's.

Her Uncle Bobby snarled into her ear. "You will never disobey us again!" He said.

Chloe payed him no attention because her grandmother tilted her head and slapped Chloe with no indifference, as if she wasn't a human being.

"Go, now." Chloe's giagiá hissed, Chloe's cousins started snickering quietly behind them.

Chloe ran from the room and hurried into a quiet corner of the kitchen and curled up in a ball. Normally Chloe would just handle this like every other time and come up with a witty comeback or not make eye contact. This was different.

Ever since Chloe was young it was like she could sense danger. That's how she knew about the crazy man with the baseball bat and how he might hurt her cousin. When she was in the dining room, it was as if she could sense a dangerous presence. Her skin continued to tingle and Chloe buried her head in her hands. She let herself cry, but only a few tears.

Her giagiá always said, " _Crying is a sign of weakness, it shows that you are the sick buck in the herd_."

Chloe never wanted to be the weakest link, not ever. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and walked over to the hot stove, the metal sizzling in the quiet room.

"My dear, why the tears?"

Chloe gasped and turned around quickly, holding a frying pan in her hand. A man, a very tall man, stood in front if her. Every place around his body emitted a powerful aura, but the room smelled of ben gay and week old Chinese food. The man wore a suit, like her Uncle forced her to iron. He had scars running all over his body as if he were a human puzzle and bright blue eyes that looked her up and down.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, raising the pan.

"Relax. I mean you no harm, unless I am forced to inflict it." The stranger stepped towards her and she backed into the stove, burning her arm.

"Ow!" Chloe squeaked.

The man smiled as if seeing her in pain was enjoyable. Chloe's body tingled again, as if her body knew this man was bad news.

"I wanted to ask, what time is it? I believe I have lost my watch."

Chloe looked over at the stove. The clock above it ticked quietly, it was the only sound in the room for a moment. She glanced back at the man, who gave her a look that said: Hurry up!

"It's nineteen minutes after ten." Chloe said quietly. "Why are you in my house?"

The man frowned. Chloe was confused, she have the man the time. "Oh dear.....You won't do. She needs recruits who know more than you."

"I'm sorry?-" The man stepped forward quickly and grabbed Chloe by the arm. She screamed and wriggled out of his grip.

"Giagiá! Some creep is in the house!"

Chloe gasped as she stood in the dining room, her family inert. Her cousins were scattered apart and her giagiá and uncle hung from the chandelier. Her cousin Alyssa, the birthday girl, was sprawled on the floor at her feet. Chloe swallowed as sob as her eyes met the glassy stare coming from Alyssa's body. The man must have followed her out of the kitchen because he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the kitchen.

Chloe kicked and screamed, she had never really had to do anything like fighting before. As he dragged her past the counter, Chloe grabbed a cutting knife and stabbed him in between his ribs. The frightening man stepped back in shock but then smiled at her. Chloe could have sworn his eyes turned to pure gold, and they glowered down at her. The wound healed instantly and he tackled her.

Chloe's head slammed into the tile floor and she shook her head, trying to stay awake. Dots appeared in front of her eyes, and she thought she saw him put a knife in her hand. Chloe tried to stay awake but her consciousness slipped from her.

The last thing she saw was the man looking at her and whispering, " _Have fun_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe groaned as she woke up, her eyes blinking. _Oh good, I'm not dead_ , She thought.

Her head pounded on the inside, it felt as if her brain was pushing against her skull. Her arms were numb, but she could move them a tiny bit. Chloe sat up slowly and looked around. She lay in a bed that smelled of warm cotton and morning dew. The room around her was filled with others just like it and other people. Some had cuts and bruises, others were asleep. Jars of liquid were rolled by silently on a wooden cart, a girl smiling at her warmly as she passed by. Chloe's vision refocused on a figure beside her. She jumped, surprised at the teenager. He had short blonde hair, and a scowl that seemed to have girls begging for his attention. He was wearing an orange shirt with a jack-o-lantern and bats flying around it.

He smiled as she turned towards him and clicked a ball point pen. "Hi, it's good to see you're awake." He said, scribbling something down onto a clipboard.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The boy said. "My name is Will. Will Solace."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, Will. I'm Chloe. If you wouldn't mind, tell me where I am."

The boy grinned and he helped Chloe sit up taller. She grimaced, he had touched a sore spot under her shoulder.

"You, are in the infirmary." Will said. "It's where we keep campers who are hurt or sick. It's kind of my job to heal them."

"You're a doctor?"

Will shook his head, and grinned. "Nah, you have to actually go to school for a degree like that! I get my skills from my father, the god of medicine."

Chloe did a double take. Did he just say god? Chloe stared at Will, who smiled as if it were normal.

"D-did you just say god?"

"Yeah. Everyone here, they're exactly like us."

" _Us_?"

"Yeah. Chloe, you are a child of a mortal and a god. More commonly known as a demigod. I'll need to make a note that you need to watch the orientation video."

 _I am a child of a god? There is an orientation video?_ Now Chloe was really confused. Or was it shock? She didn't know. What she did know is that she needed to get out of the crazy place! Chloe shook the thought from her mind and glanced over at the door of the infirmary where she saw him. The boy from her dreams, he was walking in the distance! Chloe was so excited that she got out of the bed, but to her dismay, she fell flat on her face.

"Ow!" She squeaked, her throat felt dry, and she was pretty sure her lips were cracked.

"Careful," Will chided. "You have a few broken ribs that are still healing."

"How?"

"We're not sure. All we know is that you were found in a field of lotus flowers, during capture the flag."

"Lotus flowers?"

"Yeah! You've been the talk of the camp for the last three days! I mean, that is a sign from one particular goddess that some people don't really like..."

Will rubbed his neck as if the subject was uncomfortable and Chloe let it drop. Will grabbed a glass of yellow-orange liquid like orange juice and handed it to her. Chloe looked down at the strange liquid skeptically.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Chloe have him a doubtful look and raised the glass to her lips. Just as she swallowed the first sip, Chloe loved it! The liquid was warm and sweet, and it helped her feel stronger. Something in the back of her mind perked up as if it had 30 cups of coffee with extra caffeine. _IT'S NECTAR! FOOD OF THE GODS! CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES AND CINNAMON!_

Chloe pondered this for a moment and then glanced back at the door. The boy was gone from view and a sense of sadness came over her. Was he a friend? Was he family?

"Wha-"

"Chocolate cookies and cinnamon. That's what it tastes like. Can I go?"

"Um..yeah. Go ahead you eager beaver, but you need to come see me later. You have to fill out a camper information sheet."

Chloe nodded and stood up once more, her legs steady. She brushed off her pants, feeling a little insecure about Will watching her. As she was about to walk from the infirmary, Will grabbed her arm. She winced, but turned away so Will wouldn't notice.

"Oh hey Chloe!" Will said. "Before you go, you forgot something."

He brought a box over to her and held open the lid. Inside was a small tube of what looked like chap-stick, shining brightly with a golden aura. It had a pattern etched into the side that looked like waves or really fancy curls. Chloe didn't realize she was gaping until she looked back at Will who was trying ,very hard, not to laugh. Chloe closed her mouth and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry but that isn't mine." She muttered.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Unless there is another person here named Chloe, this weapon is very confused."

Chloe looked at Will again, giving him the same doubtful look. This time she was getting a little frustrated. She knew she shouldn't lash out at him, even after he helped her get better.

"I'm sorry...weapon? This is a tube of lip gloss." Chloe managed calmly.

Will snorted. "It's a magical item." He corrected. "It's probably a sword disguised like that so mortals won't freak out! Honestly, you act like you haven't ever seen a celestial bronze compact before."

Chloe looked down at the tube in her hands and sighed. Suddenly, out of thin air, her name was etched vertically into the side of the tube. Chloe shook her head, shocked. That wasn't there before! Chloe quit looking at the compact and stuffed it into her pocket. The "weapon" was obviously tormenting her mind.

"Chloe are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Chloe stared at the front door of the infirmary, hoping the mysterious boy would reappear.

"Will, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me where a certain person might be at this time of day?"

Will shrugged. "Maybe if you describe them. I know everybody here; they have to come into the infirmary sometime!"

Chloe nodded. "Um, dark hair, a little bit taller than me, not by much. He tends to wear dark clothes and he has chocolate colored eyes."

Will grinned and put his hands on his hips. "So you did see him after all huh?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The guy who brought you in, he's the one you're asking about. We thought you were passed out, but it looks like you were conscious."

Chloe rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he just get to the point. She needed to talk to this guy.

"What's his name?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo."

 

~

 

 The boy in her dreams, who she learned was called Nico, she couldn't help but feel something towards him. Chloe had never been in love before, she barely even knew what it felt like. For the past weeks, ever since she'd dreamt of Nico, she couldn't get his eyes out of her head. The color, it seemed like his eyes were expressing his emotions. In some of her dreams they were dark and piercing and in others, they were softer but sharp in the dark.

Chloe thought about how she woke up one Saturday and decided she wanted to draw. She sketched his face into a notebook she had in her room and every dream she'd had after that, she doodled a small part of them as well. Chloe was around five when she started doodling her thoughts and feelings. Her grandmother didn't like the "creativity" it was giving her, but she left Chloe alone as she sketched. Chloe's favorite drawing would have had to be the one of Nico sitting beside his cabin, under a willow tree. He was messing with the skull ring around his finger, staring at it wistfully as if it had an answer to a question. Chloe smiled to herself when she remembered how hard she worked to get Nico's eyebrows correct. (It was much harder when they were scrunched up.)

Chloe laughed thinking about it as she walked around her new surroundings, oblivious to everything around her. Just as Will said, she eventually came to a tall Greek styled building with picnic tables and other campers milling around inside. There were some other campers standing around outside, blocking her view. Chloe peered behind an extremely tall blonde boy, who held a book. He had a sword attached to a belt at his waist and he was wearing armor with an owl etched into the middle.

She thanked the gods once he noticed her trying to look inside.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" He asked, smiling.

Chloe noticed he looked around her age, maybe slightly older. His eyes crinkled a tiny bit at the corners and they bagged slightly. Was he staying up all night too? The boy had an athletic tan, and Chloe could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt.

Chloe smiled back, blushing slightly. "Oh no, your fine." Chloe cursed silently. Why did I have to use such a flirty tone? "I'm just looking for someone I might know."

The boy grinned. "I'm Andrew, son of Athena. You must be new here. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Chloe."

Andrew smiled again. "Nice to meet you. That's a lovely name by the way."

Chloe blushed again but then she saw a wave of black hair and clothes that snapped her back to reality. She licked her lips, she was so close.

"Well it's nice to meet you Andrew. I should go though, I might lose my friend."

Andrew nodded and smiled at her as she walked away. Chloe bit her lip, she was still looking at him. When she turned back around she crashed right into one of the white marble pillars. Andrew rushed to her side, and helped her off the ground. He grasped her arm gently as if a Chloe was a porcelain doll.

"Are you alright?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Yes.." Chloe said, rubbing her forehead. "I can be a little clumsy at times."

"A little? I feel bad..you almost cracked your head open while looking at me." Andrew said, resting his hand on her shoulder. He stared at Chloe again, his grey eyes sending a chill down her spine.

Chloe hated herself when she turned away, turning towards the mess. "Oh..I'm sorry..I uh-should go.." She muttered quickly.

Chloe hurried into the back of the dining hall and stopped by a pillar. She glanced behind her, Andrew had not followed her. She turned her attention back to Nico, whom she was currently spying on. It was him. He was actually here!

Nico sat at a table with another boy and a girl who sat beside him. Nico wore the same jacket she saw in her dreams and he was twisting the skull ring around his finger. His mouth was curled downward into a frown, and his arms flexed underneath his jacket. Chloe bit her lip and then came out from behind the pillar. This was the moment she had been waiting for all morning. Was it going to go the way she expected? Nico looked up from his table and saw her, his eyes connecting with hers. Chloe was tempted to smile but then he got up quickly from his table causing his friends to be confused.

"Nico? What are you doing?" The boy said, turning around. He had dark wavy hair, and an athletic tan like Andrew. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, then again, most of the people around Chloe were.

Nico hurried towards Chloe and grabbed her arm, ushering her to a corner of the mess. "What are you doing here?!" He asked and Chloe winced. His tone was hard and demanding like her giagiá's.

"I-"

"You..you were supposed to be dead."

Chloe shook her head, getting a little angry. "Well I'm not, obviously." She snapped. "Can you explain to me why you thought I was dead?"

Nico looked at the ground not meeting her eyes. He muttered. "I saw you, lying still in a field of lotus flowers. You weren't breathing."

"You mean you found me in a field of Lotus flowers?"

"Who told you that!"

"Will from the infirmary told me."

"Anáthema moíra!" Nico hissed. Chloe cocked her head to the side. _Did he just curse in Greek? How did I even know that was Greek? You're a demigod genius, that's why!_

Nico grabbed her arms, breaking her daze. "When?" He asked, his face inches from hers. "When did you see me?!"

"Why did you bring me here if you didn't want to see me?" Chloe said, wriggling from his grip. She glared at him. "If it is so bad that I even want to talk to you, why did you bring me here?"

Nico shook his head and tried to walk away but Chloe grabbed his arm. Nico's eyes whipped up to her gaze, as if he was shocked she was touching him.

"I deserve answers Nico." Chloe said, her eyes softening from the harsh glare.

Nico tugged his hand away from hers and nodded. He led her to a picnic table and they sat down. Nico called over another camper who rushed away to get two Diet Cokes. Chloe suddenly felt ill, and a wave of nausea threatened to overcome her. Chloe started shaking and she couldn't help but stare at Nico. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek. She had experienced this feeling before. It was right before she had a large "dream". Chloe clutched her stomach and winced with pain.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Nico asked, rising up from his side of the table and pressing his hand to her forehead. "Zeus, you're burning up." He said. "I'm taking you back to the infirmary."

The world seemed to slow down. Nico's voice sounded like it was fading away. Chloe squinted, the room around her was getting fuzzy.

"Chloe? Chloe, look at me!" Nico said, holding her head in between his hands.

It seemed to disappear, and that was when she saw a beach. It was dark and the waves crashed softly against the sand. A beautiful white horse galloped out of the water onto the sand where a tree was planted. An owl sat quietly on the branch, facing away from her. The owl turned its head slowly and stared at her with pleading eyes. Both of the animals seemed to plead with her.

_"Choose me!"_

_"No, choose me!"_

Chloe was confused. She'd had crazy dreams before but this was ridiculous. Her vision started getting fuzzy again and then it cleared up. Chloe saw a quaint yellow ceiling and the wall was decorated with pictures. A desk was pushed over near the wall, as if the person preferred standing. Book shelves lined the other side of the room with a window, showing the outside clearly. Chloe had to admit this person had a fantastic view.

"It's nice to see you're awake." Chloe did a double take. She turned and found Nico, sitting at the foot of the futon she laid on. He had unzipped his jacket, showing off a black shirt with the word NO in bold white. His jeans were ripped in some places and Chloe noticed he had something bulging in his pocket.

"Where am I?" Chloe croaked.

"You're in the big house." Nico said, running a hand through his sloppy hair. "I brought you up here so we could talk alone."

Chloe nodded and sat up. Nico stood up and sat beside her, his eyes filled with concern.

"What's in your pocket?" Chloe asked. Nico raised an eyebrow and then realized what Chloe meant.

"Oh..you dropped your compact when you fainted."

He took the silver tube from his pocket and placed the cold metal into Chloe's hand. When his fingers brushed lightly against her, Chloe could have sworn her skin prickled.

"You wanted to know why I brought you here." Nico said, sitting beside her silently on the futon.

"Yes." Chloe said.

"Before I explain, can you tell me about how you've been sleeping lately?"

Chloe shrugged. "To be honest, not that well. Of course I never sleep great..but, I..have kind of been dreaming of..." Chloe stopped herself, expecting the worst. She thought he would blow up like a time bomb and attack her. _Can I trust him? Will Nico di Angelo hurt me?_

"Well?" Nico said, getting impatient. "What have you been dreaming of?"

"I don't think-"

"You don't trust me do you?"

Chloe looked at the floor and nodded. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "How can I trust a person I don't even know?"

"You know me somehow!" Nico snapped, standing up. He sighed loudly and pinched his nose, then turned back to Chloe, his expression softening.

"Don't lie to me. I know what you have been dreaming of..I...I saw it."

"What do you mean..you saw it?"

"I saw you, sketching me. There is only one way both of us know each other. You obviously know me enough that you know what I look like-"

"That's why you brought me here, isn't it?" Chloe said, getting angry. "You're the one who killed my family!"

Nico scowled. "How dare you! I brought you here because you needed help! I'm no murderer!"

Chloe nodded silently, she had been proven right.

"I have been dreaming of you for the last couple weeks." She said flatly. "You have been dreaming of me. Someone is obviously messing with us both, and we're not going to find out who if we keep yelling at each other and letting our tempers get the best of us."

Nico sighed. "You're right." He muttered. "I never thought...I thought I would never see you again. One thing is clear now, about what we have to do."

"What's that?"

"I start from the beginning," Nico said, and he leaned against the door. "Then maybe you can tell me why my mother wanted me to protect you."


	3. Chapter 3

One Day Before.....

 

Nico was never happy. That was really expected though, for a son of Hades. He was supposed to be introverted, dark, mysterious; but Nico never thought he could ever be.. _nice_.  
Ever since the second Giant War ended and the action was dying down, Nico planned on leaving forever, and never coming back. It's not like he was wanted! He only decided to stay because of a promise, a promise he was going to keep.  
Nico had racked his mind for hours what he could have done differently, and his memories of the event tortured him.

He remembered he was walking _alone_ , like normal, from his cabin. The morning fog loomed closely around him, concealing Nico partly from the world around him. Suddenly, the area around him got colder. The fog seemed to freeze and Nico sensed another presence. Not another human, a  _shade_. He drew his sword and quickly turned around, pinning the shade against a tree.

The soul looked like she had been through Tartarus, literally. The toga the dead were given to wear was torn and burned in several places. Her pale, transparent face was covered in ash and her hair, what was left of it, was knotted in several places.

Nico was confused though. He seemed to recognize her. He loosed his grip and stepped back from the shade. Her eyes were sad as she stared up at him, where had he seen those eyes before?

  
"Who are you?" He asked. "Why were you sneaking up on me?"

  
The shade smiled at him and then reached out her hand and touched his cheek gently.

" _My son.._ " She whispered softly in the voice of the shades.

Nico's eyes widened. He recognized the voice from his dreams. He also knew where he recognized those eyes, the mirror. The transparent woman smiled sadly and brushed back his hair, then began to examine more of his body.

"M-m-Mom?" Nico asked.

The shade nodded and Nico dropped his sword and feel to his knees. He hugged her transparent legs and she lifted up his head.

" _You've grown so much!_ " Maria said. " _You're looking more like your father everyday._ "

Nico stood back up and he brushed some of the ash off of her pale face.

"How did this happen to you? Father said that you went Elysium."

Maria bowed her head gravely and lead Nico over to a tree stump and sat him down.

" _It was around the time of the ending of the Titan war. Word was sent to everyone in Elysium that Hades was considered a hero in aiding the other gods and that his son, was also being honored. I was so happy, and so proud of you! A couple months passed. It became around Christmas time and I was chatting with a couple of the other shades. When out of nowhere, she appeared._ "

  
Nico put his hand over his mothers and she raised it to her lips, kissing it softly.

"Who mother?"

Maria hesitated and then bowed her head. " _Your stepmother, Persephone._ "

Nico clinched his fists and stood up, and looked at the sky. "You witch! You will pay for hurting my mother!!"

The wind around them started getting hotter and the grass started to turn into thorns. A poisonous plant erupted from the ground 20 feet away from them, acid hissing from its roots.  
Maria put her transparent hand on Nico's shoulder.

" _My son please! Don't do anything foolish! That was not the main reason I came here to speak with you._ "

Nico turned back to his mother and noticed she was fading, slowly. Her legs had already began to dissolve into the air. Persephone was the cause of it! The green gas wrapped around Maria's fragile figure, choking the only existence his mother could summon from the face of the earth.

"Mom! Don't go!" Nico yelled, over the blowing winds. Persephone's rage was quickly spreading. Flowers began sprouting faster, wrapping around his legs.

" _Your father only allowed me a short amount of time. The reason I came here today was to tell you my last request!_ "

"What do you want me to do? What is your request?!" Nico shouted.

" _Your cousin, Percy! He did the greatest thing anyone could have done for me and that was make sure you are safe! I want you to protect-_ "

The ground started to rumble and Nico was starting to get separated from her.  
"Mother!"

The ground cracked open violently and Maria fell in.  
" _Protect the one from your dreams!_ " She yelled as she fell into the abyss.

Nico fell to the ground and reached for her, as if he could save her. He bowed his head, angry with himself. "You idiot!" Nico punched the ground and a skull popped up, smiling at him. Nico sat in silence and laid back in the grass. Why did this have to happen to him? He could have saved her, but he was too weak to even try! Tears burned his eyes and Nico angrily wiped them away.

" _Men_  don't cry." He muttered. His wet eyes drooped and he rubbed them with his fists. The last thing he needed was to be sleep deprived, but of course he was.

"You look tired." Nico looked up and saw Clovis, son of Hypnos. Clovis' hair was tousled like normal and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. He wore a shirt with a sleeping Polar Bear on it and plaid pajama pants with rubber ducky slippers.  
Nico frowned and grumbled. He didn't like attention, especially when he was upset.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?" He spat.

Clovis winced and looked away from Nico. "You really are a mean kind of guy..."  
Nico shrugged. It wasn't surprising.

"I heard something about dreams..?"

Nico frowned again. "I don't need you involving yourself in my personal business Clovis." He turned and started walking away, not looking at him.

"Look I just want to help!" Clovis shouted. "I heard your mother's final wish. You aren't going to see what she wants you to if you walk away. Let me help you!"

Nico stopped and sighed angrily. He turned back facing Clovis. If anyone could help him, it would be the son of Hypnos.

"Fine." Nico said. "You cannot tell anyone about what you saw, or so the gods help me, I will kill you."

Clovis gulped and nodded repeatedly.

"So, uh, this person you’re supposed to protect..have you seen anyone in your dreams?"

Nico glared at him, and took out a dagger. Clovis shrieked and started to cower behind a tree. Nico laughed and started to pick under his fingernails.

"Relax you little baby, I have some dirt under my nails. I'm not that cruel..unless you force me." Nico said.

"I guess I'll take that as a no. Wow..you are really hard to talk to."

"I'm not a people person.." Nico grumbled.

"Hehe,  _right_...So, do you have any preference about what you want to dream about?"

Nico frowned, and put the dagger back in its sheath. He walked quietly over to where Clovis stood, and smiled.

"I don't know. Were you not here when my dead mother asked me to  _'protect the one in my dreams'_? Honestly, you think if someone invaded your privacy they would have caught on faster."

Clovis gulped again, glancing back and forth at Nico, and his sword. "You know, I think I know why you are so grouchy Nico."

Nico rolled his eyes and prayed to his father that this idiot would get to the point.

"Um..what have you been dreaming of lately?"

Nico sighed. "Well if you call dreaming of the fiery pits of hellish Tartarus a peaceful night's sleep, then I've been doing great!"

Clovis laughed nervously again and looked at the ground. "It seems to me that, you've been having nightmares Nico, and they've started to take a toll on your everyday life. If you ask me, they seem to be blocking the dreams your mother wants you to see."

Nico bowed his head, showing respect to his mother. He would do anything for her, even if it meant talking to Clovis.

"What can you do?" He asked softly.

Clovis seemed to smile and he patted Nico on the back.

" ** _Don't touch me_**."

"Sorry! Uh, you can say an incantation before you go to bed. My Dad will hear it and rid you of your nightmares for awhile."

Nico raised an eyebrow, impressed. He thought that Clovis would suggest taking a kooky medicine of some kind.

"Alright. What do I have to say?"

Clovis looked at the ground and twisted his foot nervously. Nico growled and reached for his knife.

"Okay! Calm down I'll tell you!"

Nico grinned. There was always something satisfying about scaring people.

"You have to say...'I don't want to snore so dream, don't be a bore'."

"Are you serious? I have to say that?!"

"Well, unless you want to sacrifice something precious to the one you hate most,  _hint, hint_ , I suggest you choose this option."

Nico frowned and gave Clovis a hard glare. Clovis yelped with fear and cringed.

"Fine, I will speak your little dream spell. But if I even hear one rumor of this conversation ever happening, I hope you enjoy hell."  
Nico stalked out of the clearing and headed towards the camp, leaving Clovis praying for his life.  
  
  
Nico was sick of his dreams. He was willing to do anything that would take away his nightmares. So, that night, he put away all of his shame and knelt in front of his bed.  
"I don't want to snore so dreams, don't be a bore."  
Silence came through the room and Nico suddenly felt tired. He curled up under his comfortable black cotton blanket and fell asleep.  
At first in his dreams, all he saw was darkness, which he didn't mind that much, but then it started to clear up and Nico saw a small room, with sun shining through the window. It was painted a pale blue and there was a small bookshelf filled with college textbooks, Van Helsing, poems, and Greek myths. There was a closet in the corner of the room and pencils and sketchbooks lay on the floor in a heap.  
Nico's eyes seemed drawn to a light green object near the bed and his dream seemed to let him view the object closer. He bent down to get a better view when he recoiled in shock. It was a green ball cap, like one Bianca used to wear.  
Nico swallowed his emotions once again and turned away from the hat. The memory was painful, like a stab to the heart.  
Suddenly, another thing caught his eye. It was a piece of sketch paper, lying on top of a book, a pencil beside it. Nico moved over to the sketch and gasped.  
The drawing on the paper was an exact portrait of him.  
The artist was obviously very good, they had all the correct curves and expressions in Nico's face. Their picture showed him, gazing out as if he were supposed to be looking at his artist. A sharp bang in the background startled Nico, and he backed up against the wall.  
The door of the room slammed open, almost breaking off the hinges. A man stood in the doorway, snorting like an angry bull. He had brown cropped hair, and warm hazel eyes. The man glared at the lump in the bed, as if it did something wrong. He marched over to the bed and pulled the covers off. He pulled the person ,who lay asleep in the bed, up by the hair and threw them to the floor.  
"You!" He bellowed. "Oversleeping again when you have chores to do in the kitchen?!"  
Nico glared at the man, as if through his dream he could actually do something to harm him. How dare he treat his son or daughter, that way! Nico peered over at the sobbing figure on the floor and he boiled with anger. The girl was obviously terrified of him.  
Her blonde hair was wavy, but messy from sleeping. She was thin and had multiple scars on her arms, probably from being mistreated by this man.  
The man threw pieces of her hair down on the floor and grabbed her by the chin forcefully.

"Don't disobey your giagiá again!" He yelled and he stormed out of the room.  
The girl looked up after he left and Nico got a full view of her face. Her skin had a natural glow to it, but she was quite pale. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail but a few strands hung in front of her eyes. The girl wiped snot from her face and slowly rose from the floor. Nico squinted. She looked so familiar, as if he had met her before.  
Nico's mind wandered, and the dream faded away, leaving him awake in his bed, a few hours until breakfast.

 

~

  
  
Dreams like that didn't elude Nico. He kept dreaming of the girl, as if details of her life were important. Nico knew though, she was the one Maria spoke of.  
One afternoon, Nico was so exhausted. He had started to do poorly in his training classes because of the lack of sleep he received. Nico had viewed a dream of the girl, who he learned was called Chloe, saving her cousin from a monster the night before. It seemed as if she would do anything for her family, even though they would leave her to rot in a dark cellar. Nico's eyes drooped and he cursed. He could barely stay awake, he was so tired.  
Nico promised to himself that if he ever saw someone being treated like that, he would send their abusers to Tartarus still alive, mortal or immortal. So, Nico was dozing off, while sitting under the roof of his cabin. The shadows seemed to lull him to sleep.  
The first thing he saw in his dream was Chloe, sitting in the kitchen on her knees, a couple tears dripping from her emerald green eyes.  
Nico normally didn't feel...bad for people, but over the last few weeks, he could sympathize with her. (There, he admitted it!) She had no one who loved her that was alive, Nico only had Bianca until she gave her life for Percy and Thalia.  
Chloe stood up after a few seconds, and walked over to the stove. Suddenly, a figure, tall and muscular emerged out of the shadows. Nico's eyes widened. The man, stood in front if her. He emitted a powerful aura, but he didn't look like any god he would recognize. The man wore a suit, like Zeus would wear, without the stripes. He had scars running all over his body as if he were a human puzzle and bright blue eyes that stared Chloe down.

"My dear, why the tears?" He sneered, and Nico's skin crawled.

Chloe gasped and turned around, holding a pan in her hand like a club. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Relax. I mean you no harm, unless I am enforced to inflict it." The strange man stepped forward and Nico growled in anger.

"Stay away from her!" He yelled.

The man continued walking towards Chloe and she backed up against the hot stove, burning herself.

"Ow!"

The man just smiled and Nico clinched his fists. He didn't know who this guy was, and Nico was not fond of him.

"What time is it? I believe I have lost my watch." The man asked, stepping closer towards Chloe.

Nico growled. _Is he some kind of psychopath?_ Chloe kept looking the strange man up and down, probably thinking the same.

"It's nineteen minutes after ten. Why are you in my house?"

Suddenly, the man frowned as if he was disappointed. Nico pulled his sword from its sheath. He could sense the danger. What was this guy going to do?

"Chloe get behind me." Nico said, and then he frowned.  _This is a dream, she can't hear you, she's not even-_

"Oh dear. You won't do." Nico's blood chilled. He knew what was going to happen next. "She needs recruits who know more than you."

The stranger grabbed Chloe by the arm and she screamed, pulling away from him. Nico glared at him, and pulled out his sword.

"Get away from her or I swear I will cut you in half!"

Chloe ran out of the kitchen into the dining room, the man following close behind her, with a murderous look in his eyes.  
Nico's glared at the door as he realized what was happening. Hypnos, the god of sleep, was showing him Chloe's death through a dream. This wasn't any better than Tartarus! Wasn't he supposed to protect her?

"Giagiá! Some creep is in the house!"

A few seconds later, the man brought Chloe, shrieking back into the kitchen, his hand over her mouth. As he dragged her past the counter, Chloe quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed him between the ribs. Nico gasped. The man stood back in shock and then smiled. The wound healed instantly.

"No!" Nico shouted.

It was too late. The man tackled her and the dream faded away, leaving Nico wide awake, in a cold sweat.

 

~

Nico moped around the camp the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't like anyone noticed or even cared to even talk to him. After he ate dinner, Nico pulled on his armor and got ready to play capture the flag.

_Maybe a little fighting will raise my spirits_ , he thought.  _It cannot bring back Chloe's soul, however._  
Nico moped so much, he didn't even notice that Percy stood directly behind him, talking to him about something.  
"Well?" Percy asked. When Nico didn't respond Percy continued by splashing his face with water.  
"What?" Nico sputtered. He glared at Percy who shrugged.  
"Why in Zeus's name would you splash me with water?"  
"You weren't listening."  
Nico frowned, realizing he'd been caught. The last thing he needed was Percy following him around the rest of the day with a worried look on his face.  
"I'm kind of..tired today." Nico said, looking down at his shoes.  
Percy scoffed. "It might just be me, but you look normal."  
"Of course, that's what I would expect you to say.. _imbecile_."  
Percy rolled his eyes and started telling him about his plan again. "So the way I see it, I will be needed most in the front to help defend, plus it will allow me to spot specific people I want to take down. I want you to grab a group and rendezvous through the woods, and act as a diversion while I will lead another small team in from the middle."  
Nico crossed his arms, and sighed. "You just want to fight your girlfriend don't you?"  
"Hey, I haven't sparred with Annabeth in forever! Don't ruin my chances!"  
Nico almost grinned. Percy had always tried to make him smile.  
"Whatever." Nico said with a straight face.  
Percy frowned, noticing Nico had figured him out and walked away, leaving Nico with three Apollo campers and Katie Gardener.  
Katie was the counselor to the Demeter cabin, and since Demeter has an old grudge with Hades, (something about stealing/kidnapping her daughter), Katie was always cold to Nico. Nico didn't care, he disliked her just like many of the others.  
Once the game started, Nico tried to go as fast as he could through the woods in order to lose the group. He never got along very well with Apollo or Demeter campers. No matter how hard he tried, they stayed right behind him. Nico huffed out angrily, after what he had seen earlier he wanted to be alone.  
They started to climb over a tall hill when Katie Gardner squealed with delight. She threw her helmet off to the side and scurried over to a large tree, peering in between the branches.  
"What?" Nico asked. "Are you excited we are getting closer to getting pummeled by two war god cabins?"  
"No." She snapped. "I saw a field of flowers for your information, that I think we should look at."  
"Oh really?" Nico said. "And why should we go skipping in the meadow today?"  
"Are those Lotus flowers?" One Apollo camper asked.  
Nico turned and squinted at the field. Sure enough, a large patch of lotus flowers were growing in the woods. Nico gulped. He had never noticed lotus flowers here before. No, this was a sign from a particular goddess that something important was over there.  
Nico took off his helmet and handed it to an Apollo camper. He shrieked and dropped it. Nico grinned slightly, the metal was infused with water from the river Styx, so it was especially cold.  
"You three stay here." Nico commanded, dryly. "Katie, you come with me just in case these flowers are rabid." Nico hopped down off the tall rock and Katie followed him, sheathing her dagger.  
As they approached the field, Katie had to stop and stroke every single plant and say  _Hello_. Nico's eye twitched as he got impatient and his ADHD had him look around the field. Right in the middle of the field, some of the flowers were droopy and crushed. Nico moved closer and he almost screamed when he saw her.  
As if she was back from the dead, Chloe lay in the field, unconscious.  
  
  
Nico woke up, lying on the ground with Katie standing over him holding a plant to his nose. Gods, it smelled terrible. He shoved it away and sat up.  
"What happened?" Nico asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
"You fainted. Do you know this girl somehow?" Katie asked. "Now that I mention it, I have never seen you show actual like feelings before besides you know..neutral."  
Nico glared at her and turned back to Chloe. She had the burn on the back of her arm, just like in his dream! Nico was tempted to stroke her blonde hair, but Katie was staring at him.  
"What?" He snapped.  
"I've never seen you show concern for a living creature."  
Nico growled with anger. "Will you just chill?" He snapped. "Katie, I get it. You don't like me. Guess what? I don't like you either! Now let it go, and go get one of those Apollo campers. She needs help."  
Katie's eyes widened with fright and she hurried away. Nico smiled to himself. He was told many times that just like his father, he could frighten people away with only a different tone.  
Katie came back over to him with one of the Apollo campers, who cracked his knuckles.  
"Alright, let's see what we've got here."  
The camper felt for a pulse and then started looking for other injuries. When the camper was about to examine what was under Chloe's shirt, Nico held a dagger to his throat.  
"Save that for one of your sisters, or I swear, I will cut your throat right now."  
The camper gulped, and placed the fabric of the shirt back in it's place. Nico and Katie had already noticed the bruises on her arms. The Apollo camper examined the severity but when Katie asked if that was how she was hurt, he shook his head.  
"These bruises were present on her body before she wound up here. I am not entirely sure how they appeared, but it seems to me she was beaten."  
Nico grimaced. At least he knew now that his dreams were real, and not fantasies cooked up by a dream god.  
The Apollo camper stood up from his position. "She's alive, but she'll need to be brought back to camp to infirmary. She has some severe bruising, 4 crushed ribs, and a minor burn on the back of her right arm. It will be easy to treat and she should be back on her feet by the end of the week."  
Nico's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the end of the week. The end of this week particularly was very, unlucky for demigods and he knew from experience.  
 _Gods, I hate Halloween._  
Nico shook the thought from his mind and picked up the unconscious Chloe, bridal style.  
"I'll shadow travel her to the infirmary. It will be quicker than walking." He said.  
The Apollo camper nodded and started walking back towards the capture the flag game. Nico took a final glance at Chloe and quickly ran into the nearest tree.  
  
  
Nico never thought she would remember him. He was after all very quiet, and it was hard for people to see him in the darkness. They were in the darkness for some time. When he brought her to the infirmary, he got the exact same reaction from the medic on duty, as he got from Katie, which only annoyed Nico more.  
"When should she awake?" Nico asked.  
"Like my brother said. Sometime over the weekend. She needs to rest right now since her body isn't used to rough combat. Trust me, she'll be fine."  
Nico nodded and walked out of the infirmary when he noticed a small silver compact lying on the floor. Curious, he walked over and picked it up. The cylinder tube was around the length of a pen and it had curly waves etched into the side. The name  _Chloe_ , was written in Greek on the side of the tube.  
"Breathtaking weapon isn't it?"  
Nico turned and saw Chiron, the centaur sitting peacefully in his wheelchair, sipping cocoa. The centaur patted the seat beside him and Nico's mouth curled up a tiny bit.  
Nico was quite fond of Chiron. The centaur hardly ever bothered him, and he didn't mind when Nico asked to come and go as he pleased. Chiron also respected Nico for the demigod he was, which no one really did.  
Nico sat down and Chiron smiled, pleased with his decision.  
"Chiron." Nico said. "How much of that did you see?"  
"Plenty to show that you are like everyone else here. I think it was very..heroic of you to bring that young lady here."  
Nico nodded and held up the tube. "You said something about this?" He asked.  
"Ah yes. A weapon, disguised as a simple tube of lipgloss. Much like other compact weapons of its kind, it has a mortal shield, to hide its real appearance."  
"Like Percy's pen?"  
"Yes."  
"Well how do you know so much about this particular tube? There are others like it I have seen before."  
Chiron smiled and sat back in his chair, and Nico focused in on the centaur's face.  
"Long ago, there lived a ruler in Greece who owned a blade that could elongate into a sword, turn into a spear and shrink into a dagger. This King's palace was raided and the blade was taken. This particular king, was very powerful indeed, so he placed a curse on the blade. Whoever possessed the blade, would have to kill one person with the weapon or they would be cursed with eternal damnation and would have to wander the world forever. So, the curse was placed and the blade has traveled the world for centuries, winding up in different countries until it came over here to the United States during the revolutionary war."  
"So, how come it has Chloe's name on it?"  
Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Her name is Chloe?"  
"Yes."  
The centaur nodded and cleared his throat. "Around 86 years ago, the blade was found by a camper who was cleaning weapons. The oracle of the time, told us that 86 years from that very date, the blade would choose it's next wielder. This weapon chooses it's victims and their names appear on the hilt, or tube. The blade never chose another a person, for 86 years. I was very worried because a week ago, it went missing where I kept it in my office. It shouldn't end up in the the wrong hands."  
Nico sat there and looked at Chloe's name. How was she going to handle this when she awoke?  
"Chiron, who is going to explain the weapon..curse to her?"  
Chiron sighed and sipped some cocoa. "I was hoping you would."  
Nico looked at him, and started to think. We could be friends, both of us know each other somehow.. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. How did Nico know he wouldn't be the one to be killed with the cursed weapon in his hands?  
Nico shook his head no, repeatedly. "No..I can't. I'll just leave this here, Will or Sadie can explain it to her. I don't want to talk to her." He put the weapon in Chiron's hand and got up from his chair walking towards the door.  
Chiron stood up from his own chair and put his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico, don't leave this young lady alone."  
"She'll do fine." Nico said. "There are plenty of other people around here for her to talk to besides me."  
He marched out of the infirmary and ran to his cabin, not noticing an unconscious Chloe, crying in her sleep.  
  
  
Just as the camper predicted, the weekend came, and Nico was antsy.  
 _Surely she was up an hour ago_ , He thought.  
Nico knew he would run into her eventually, but he didn't want to think about it. It was going to be tough trying to avoid her. Nico walked to the mess, ready for his morning chat with Percy and the others as the day begun. As he entered the dining hall, it silenced as he passed certain tables and a few insults were muttered, as usual.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Percy said, smiling at Nico.  
Nico sipped a cup of coffee and grunted in response.  
"How did you sleep?"  
"Usual night. I had a weird dream again."  
"Do-"  
"No." Nico said abruptly, knowing what Percy would ask. "It is something I would prefer to keep private."  
Percy held up his hands and shrugged. "Okay."  
Nico chuckled and drank more of his coffee.  
"What?"  
"It's funny how you haven't learned yet. I am a private person you know."  
"Yeah, I get it." Percy said. "You don't need to give me that normal speech."  
Nico rolled his eyes a drank a sip of coffee.  
"I heard about that girl you brought to the infirmary."  
Nico's eye twitched. It had always been a little quirk of his when he heard something he didn't particularly like.  
He set his goblet down slowly and looked up at Percy. "Katie told everyone didn't she?"  
Percy nodded. "I'm proud of you though. You saved someone from death, seeing as you are who, you know, you are."  
Nico smiled, falsely. "Thanks."  
Percy picked up his goblet and drank some juice. "I hear her condition worsened."  
Nico dropped the piece of toast he was currently biting and stood up. "I am going to murder Will Solace!"  
"Woah! Nico! Chill out! She's fine, I lied to see your reaction. Will mentioned to me yesterday that she is safe, and being watched over."  
Nico glared at Percy and sat back down at the table. He picked a peach from the bowl, and brushed it off with his sleeve. As he sliced the fruit open he glanced over at Percy, who was shining his pen with a napkin. His face wrinkled with concentration and his nose was scrunched up in a ball.  
"Where have I seen that before?" Nico asked.  
"What?" Percy said, looking up.  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking out loud." Percy nodded and looked back down at his sword. Nico squinted again and then a flash appeared in front of his eyes as if the memory was happening in real time.  
Chloe, had the same look of concentration when she was trying to pick the lock of the study when her ugly cousin shut her in.  
Nico realized why Chloe looked so familiar.  
Chloe looked so much like Percy. It was as if you gave Percy blonde hair, a much younger Percy though. They had the same curved chin and sparkling green eyes.  
"Nico?" Percy said. "Earth to Nico!"  
Nico shook his head and noticed Percy was staring at him, along with Annabeth who quietly sipped some coffee.  
"What are you doing over here?" Nico grumbled.  
Annabeth frowned and gave him a glare that knocked Nico out of his bad mood. One thing Nico would never admit out loud, Annabeth Chase could scare him.  
"Sorry, I...uh..thought you were your brother."  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "There is an obvious difference between us. Andrew would not be sitting over here."  
Nico grinned. "Touché."  
"I was wondering if you had noticed any weird changes lately." Percy said. "The surf has gotten rougher. It's as if Dad is impatient about something."  
Nico shrugged. He didn't feel like talking.  
"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it's just me." Annabeth said.  
Their voices seemed to fade as Nico stared into his goblet of diet coke. Even he hadn't noticed anything odd, he was just to focused on having feelings for a girl he hadn't even met in person.  
Nico suddenly felt a chill, as if a strong presence was nearby.  
 _There shouldn't be any shades here_ , he thought.  
Nico looked up from his goblet and turned towards one of the pillars close to the coffee bar. His eyes connected instantly with her bright green and a feeling of dread washed over him. Chloe was awake.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Silence erupted through the room once Nico finished telling his story. Chloe felt confused though. She had never met anyone named Maria in her life. She concentrated for a moment and then gave up as her memories came up with nothing.  
She turned to the door, tears filling her eyes. Maria sounded similar to Maya. Could this Maria be...could have been her Aunt Maya?  
"Chloe?" Nico said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Did I offend you?"  
"No, it's just that....sometimes I think a lot. I'm just confused. Me and..." She swallowed a sob. "Emotions don't pair well. I don't know how to feel or think and...I just don't know if your Maria was my Maya!"  
Nico frowned. "..I'm sorry? Maya? No..my mother, Maria. It's not possible you could have met her."  
Chloe turned around facing him, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Is she-?"  
"Yes." Nico said gravely. "She is dead. She has been for a very long time."  
Chloe nodded, and sat up, hope filling her eyes. "She died when you were young?"  
Nico hesitated and then nodded. "Chloe-"  
"Listen to me please." Chloe said, pleading with him. "My Aunt Maya, she was the only one that ever watched out for me in this hell on earth. When my mother gave me up, she stepped forward and took responsibility for me. She said she would raise me as one of her own."  
Nico offered her a small smile. "That's sounds like something my mother would have done."  
"You know, she was the one who named me Chloe."  
"Really?"  
Chloe nodded. "It was because of my bright green eyes. I always thought I got them from my mother but now, I guess I might be wrong."  
Nico stood up and motioned towards the door. "Your eyes..they remind me of emeralds."  
"You have seen an emerald?" Chloe said, following Nico out the door,down the dusty hall. She sneezed and quietly excused herself.  
"I have a few in my cabin. Don't tell anyone..they don't know."  
Chloe smiled. That was the first secret anyone entrusted her with. "You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I promise!"  
Nico grinned for a moment and showed her to a row of steps. "Careful, there are a few nails sticking out of the boards here. I don't want you to fall."

Chloe held onto the railing and stared at the shields and paintings of famous heroes that hung on the walls. There was a Medival style painting covered with a few cobwebs of a young girl and boy. Her eyes buried themselves into Chloe's mind, and she saw flashes of them same girl, being burned at the stake. She gasped and stumbled backwards into a vase, knocking it over the side of the table, breaking the porcelain.

"Oops." Chloe said looking down. She paused for a moment, preparing herself to get struck but nothing happened. Chloe looked up confused.  
Nico stood in front of her, wearing the same expression. "Is something wrong?"  
"I just broke a priceless vase. Aren't I going to be punished?"  
Nico frowned, realizing what she meant. He grabbed her arm. "Nothing bad will happen to you here. You're safe, don't forget that."  
Chloe nodded and stepped carefully down the rest of the stairs.  
"Being the oblivious demigod you are, I assume you didn't pay attention to anything around you as you were looking for me?" Nico said, stopping in front of the door.  
Chloe nodded, and blushed softly. He can read me like a book. Of course, he knows me..a little.  
"I can show you around later but I have a sword fighting class I can't miss."  
"Okay. What should I do while you're in the class?"  
Nico shrugged. "Explore. If you get lost just look for a dark place. I can find you there."  
Chloe sighed. Exploring was a freedom she wasn't given often and she was willing to take it.  
Once Nico said a quick goodbye Chloe stared up back at the old house, seeing flashes of flames and waterfalls. She ran away, screaming in her mind and wishing she could have been born normal.  
  
  
Chloe found peace as soon as she was a few yards away from the big house. She attempted not to gape at the beauty of the place around her. There was a trickling fountain of water close to a place where horses were kept. Campers milled around with other elfish looking creatures.  
Chloe tried to not run into a tree every five seconds, she was to easily distracted by the new things around her.  
She walked by what looked like a large pink house and suddenly she saw a caravan of blonde campers, some of them wearing Grecian armor. Others held what looked like blueprints and weapons for the other campers.  
Chloe had to smile. _Maybe they are my siblings? There are so many of them! Will I be welcome?_

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe turned at the sound of her name and blushed. The boy she had met earlier, Andrew waved at her. Chloe shyly waved back and Andrew jogged over to her, two of his brothers with him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Chloe, I would like you to meet my half-brothers. This is Marcus, and Steve."

The other two boys nodded at her and one of them held out his hand. He looked nothing like Andrew, except he had the same blonde hair and gray eyes. His eyes had smile wrinkles underneath while the other boy, Steve had freckles and dimples.

"Where I come from it's always polite to shake hands." Marcus said.

Chloe shook it gently and smiled warmly at the three of them. "You all are so welcoming," She said. "I'm not quite used to that."

Andrew laughed. "Well, us Athena boys are known for our wisdom, and manners."

"Athena?"

"Yeah, that's my Mom. Goddess of-"

"Wisdom, and battle strategy." Chloe blurted out. "Sorry...I do that sometimes. It's annoying."

Andrew grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chloe blushed at the contact and hid her eyes.

"Please, at least you know who my mother is. Most new campers don't." Andrew said, moving his face closer to hers.

Chloe kept looking at the ground, shifting her weight back and fourth awkwardly. Marcus and Steve snickered behind them.

"Sorry if Andrew is being to awkward. He was talking about this beautiful mystery girl all morning and he wanted us to meet you."

"Steve!" Andrew protested. He glared at his brother and Chloe laughed.

"I guess the mystery is solved now, isn't it?" Chloe said.

Steve and Marcus laughed.

"Ha, you're funny!" Steve said, slapping Chloe on the back.

"I like you Chloe. Andrew, you should keep her around."

"Marcus...." Andrew said. "She's new, let's not make plans for her."

Chloe grinned when she noticed Andrew was a slight shade of pink. She had never flirted before, maybe this meant she was doing well.

"So," Andrew said. "When are you going to start training?"

"Training?"

"Andrew! Steve! Marcus!" A female voice rang out. Chloe's eyes focused on a tall blonde girl, heading over to them, wearing full armor and a blue cape billowing around her.

"Uh oh." Andrew said. He turned back to Chloe and sighed. "That's Annabeth, my big sister. She's senior camp counselor to my cabin."

The older girl walked over to Andrew and put her hand on his shoulder "We're going to be late to swords class." She said. "Go back with your siblings."  
Andrew nodded his head and sheepishly smiled at Chloe as he walked away.

"I'll see you around." He said quietly.

Chloe stood there silently and then Annabeth took off her helmet. Her grey eyes glinted in the sunlight as she surveyed Chloe, as if she were a threat. She was taller than Chloe, not by much and she seemed as if she had a lot of experience as a demigod.

"I'm sorry about Andrew." Chloe said bowing her head. "I just bumped into him earlier and he was just being friendly. It won't happen again."  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, Chloe caught herself tearing up, and she turned away, ashamed of herself. Annabeth smiled and touched her gently on the arm.

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything. By the looks of your current state, I judge you apologized for things you didn't do..but still got hurt for it."  
Chloe nodded and Annabeth put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." She said. "What you need is a nice warm cup of hot chocolate. I know a guy who would be happy to keep you company."

"But, I have to wait for someone. He said he would give me a tour after his class!"

Annabeth nodded. "Okay. Don't worry, he'll be able to find you."

Annabeth started to lead Chloe through the thick crowds of campers. Some turned and stared as they walked by, one girl even shouldered Chloe on purpose as they neared what looked to be a training area. Campers were dressed in armor and had their weapons drawn, fighting each other.  
Annabeth lead Chloe specifically over to an area that overlooked the sea. As the ocean breeze sweapt in Chloe breathed in deeply and sighed happily. Suddenly, she heard a whisper in her mind.

_"Welcome home, my daughter."_

Chloe looked around wildly to see if the man was anywhere close to her, but she only saw other campers.

"Okay Chloe," Annabeth said. "I would like you to meet my boyfriend."

The boy turned around and Chloe recognized him as the same boy she saw earlier in the mess hall with Nico. He smelled strongly of the ocean and had jet black hair. His armor gleamed in the sunlight and had a trident symbol etched into the middle below the neckline.

The boy smiled and held out his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Chloe was seven, a group of Christmas Carolers came up to the front door and noticed how skinny she was, so they called Child services. Two days later, a social worker surprised her Giagiá with a visit accompanied by a police officer.  
Chloe remembered how her Aunt argued with her Uncle to let Chloe's Giagiá be taken away, so Chloe and the other children would be safe.  
"She is a danger to the child, she doesn't even treat her like she is human!"  
"She _isn't_ human Maya, you of all people should know that. I told you adopting her would bring dangers to this family, and that my mother would not approve, but you wouldn't listen, would you!"  
"I am her mother, not by birth, but by right, and I will raise her as my own. If you will not protect Chloe from harm, then I will, and I will take the other children with me!"  
"Please," the social worker said, breaking up the argument. "We can all be rational and come up with a solution, calmly."  
Chloe relaxed thinking about the moment, the woman's voice was angelic and sweet. Something about the tone of voice she used helped her seven year old self, feel safe.  
Chloe's Aunt smoothed down the skirt if her dress. Her ivory hair hung in pieces over her eyes that looked toward the social worker.  
"What do you suggest we do?"  
"Is the child being fed properly?"  
"oh yes!" Chloe's uncle interjected, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. "She eats more than my oldest son, she just must have an abnormal, nonhuman metabolism! She is quite safe here, I assure you."  
Chloe's Aunt went to protest when the social worker held up her hand. "Ms. Wayland, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do here. Children around Chloe's age do tend to have higher metabolisms. Unless there is any other problems I should know about, please, tell me now."  
There was silence in the room, and Chloe dread it instantly. Silence was never good.  
After the social worker left and the police officer released Chloe's giagiá from custody, Chloe was confined to her room where she was allowed to see no one. Chloe was always afraid after that day that someone was going to take her away from her Aunt.

Chloe stood silently on the hill, nervously smiling back to Percy. Would she be able to trust him? What would she tell him if she did?  
 _Yes, hello! My name is Chloe and I am a pathetic, orphaned, shut-in with no_   _family._

"I hope you don't mind being lead around." Percy said. "Mr. D gets grumpy when new campers don't know where they're going!"

"Mr. D? Uh, okay...I will try not to make him grumpier than he already is."

Annabeth giggled and Percy shook his head. "Oh my gods, good luck!"

"Is he always grumpy?"

Percy nodded and continued laughing with Annabeth for a moment. Chloe sighed, feeling like a third wheel she turned away from the couple, breathing in the salty air of the Long Island sound.

_"This is your home, your true home,"_  A voice spoke again.  
Chloe looked around wildly. Who was talking to her, and why?  
Percy frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay kid?"  
Chloe nodded, shrugging his hand off. "Sorry, I uh..keep hearing a voice."  
Annabeth chuckled. "That's your godly parent speaking to you. What have they said?"  
"Um, all he has said is ' _welcome home, my daughter'_."  
Percy smiled. "So it's a god. Well, you might be claimed before the day ends. For now, why don't I show you around the training area?"  
"Claimed?"  
Percy said goodbye to Annabeth, oblivious to her question. He hurried Chloe over a small hill as they approached a stone house with steam coming from every area around them.  
"Ah, the forges never get old. This is where our Hephaestus campers normally hang out. They craft a lot of armour and weapons in here everyday. Are you good with your hands?"  
Chloe shook her head. "I'm kind of clumsy."  
Percy chuckled and continued another corner. "You're not the only one."  
Chloe sighed as she struggled to keep up with him. Percy eventually stopped at a large quartz building with columns and campers coming from all entrances.  
"This is our arena." He said, showing Chloe to the door. "When you advance in your classes, you get to train here with other campers and just spar. Sometimes, if your lucky, you get to fight Chiron. That is a treat!"  
Chloe gawked at the vast area around her. "Wow." she said. "Why aren't you training right now?"  
"I have some break time I can take for myself. It doesn't end for another 2 hours, so I can show you around some more if you like."  
Chloe smiled and looked up at Percy. "Thanks. I'd like that."  
Percy frowned. "Hold on a second....Someone is waving at me. They might need my help? I'll be right back."  
Chloe nodded and Percy jogged off towards a group of what Chloe guessed was nymphs. Some of the girls who chatted with him had greenish skin, as if they had chlorophyll running through their veins. Chloe stared at a couple of them who had vines in their hair, and a bark looking texture on their legs.  
Percy seemed upset when one of the nymphs told him something. Chloe wished she could help him, but she messed a lot of things up. She collapsed on a nearby bench, rubbing her elbow gently.  
 _Percy seems nice_ , Chloe thought.  _He seems very protective, and loya_ l.  _He could be a good friend. If only he wasn't oblivious to questions...._  
Chloe's ADHD distracted her from her mind and her eyes wandered. She noticed a camper, fighting off two others who were half his size. He sliced his sword under their feet and the feel to the ground coughing. His dark armor glimmered in the sunlight and another sword ricochet off his chest. The camper slammed his arm into the side of his opponents head and they feel to the ground. That's when dark eyes met hers and Chloe smiled as she ran over to him.  
"Looks like I found you!"  
Nico's mouth turned up a tiny bit and he put his sword away on his belt. Chloe was tempted to touch the armor herself, but she resisted. Something about the dark metal seemed cold.  
"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, running a hand through his hair.  
"Well, I was being given a tour of the training grounds but I found something more interesting."  
Nico raised an eyebrow and put his arm around Chloe's shoulder leading her out of the arena. "Oh really? Well I hoped you aren't too interested in it because I was going to show you around the cabins."  
Chloe smiled and the pair walked out of the arena, towards a circle of small houses with two larger ones in the back. Chloe held her breath as they approached, they were amazing! Nico motioned over to the cabins as they walked by and Chloe tried to remember the names.  
"So, what can you do, as a demigod?" She asked, trying to not receive silence from her new friend.  
Nico paused and frowned as if he was never asked the question. "Well, as a son of Hades-"  
"He's the god of death right?"  
Nico nodded and stepped closer to Chloe, his breath lingering on her face. "I can, bring up the dead and talk to ghosts." He said, lowering his voice.  
"What?"  
"You asked me what my powers were? I can control the dead and speak with them." Nico said, frowning. Chloe could tell he was getting a little upset with her.  
"Oh right! That's..interesting."  
Nico scoffed and kicked a rock, sending it flying I to the woods. "Most people here think that it's disgusting. I just ignore them, they'll burn in hell anyway. My point is, as a demigod, you will have certain powers that you received from your godly parent."  
"So, I would be able to like, read really well if I was an Athena kid?"  
Nico stopped walking and then broke down laughing. Chloe raised an eyebrow, was it something she said?  
"Ha! Oh my Hades! I have never heard anything like that before! Oh my gods!"  
"What?" Chloe frowned. "Is it wrong?"  
Nico shook his head and roughly threw his arm around Chloe's shoulder. "No. It's just that- I have never heard anything like that before!"  
Chloe grinned softly, she liked making people smile, it helped her feel better about herself. "So, which cabin do you think I will claimed into?"  
Nico took a breath and started to lead her away from the circle of cabins. His body shook slightly with laughter but he seemed to control it very well.  
"I don't know. You have a mixed personality." Nico said.  
"I've heard my godly parent speak to me, is that good?"  
"They might be trying to tell you something." Chloe shrugged and Nico sat down at a picnic table and started to clean his sword.  
"Do you have ADHD or dyslexia?" He asked casually. Chloe smiled at the gesture. She had longed for nothing more than to be able to talk to him for months.  
"I have both, why?" She said, curious.  
"That's normal for demigods to have that. Since you have ADHD, your impulsive. You can't stay still! That is your natural battle reflexes. That's the thing that will keep you alive in a fight. You have dyslexia because your brain is hard wired for Ancient Greek, not English."  
"That explains why I get confused after reading a book for a while."  
"Ah, Nico! I see you are doing well."  
Chloe glanced over and saw a man walking towards them. Her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't a normal man. The stranger had the upper body of a normal human, but had legs of horse.  
"Are you a centaur?" Chloe asked.  
The man laughed and gave her a comforting smile.  
"Yes my dear. I am Chiron, I will be your teacher for some classes. You must be?"  
"I'm Chloe. I'm new here."  
Chiron nodded and turned back to Nico, who blushed slightly. What could he have been embarrassed about?  
"Well, I see that you have made a new friend so I won't bother you for long. Make sure you bring her by the big house tomorrow so that we can fill out her file."  
Nico nodded and Chiron trotted away, leaving them alone.  
"This place is-wow." Chloe said, sitting beside him.  
Nico snorted. "It has that effect on every new camper."  
"I just never thought that this could be real. I've read myths and books before but, it's all real! Could you tell me something?"  
Nico shrugged. "Sure, I guess..."  
"I thought Chiron was dead, wasn't he killed by Hercules? Does Demeter actually have strands of wheat in her hair? Does the Minotaur have four legs or two? Have you ever met Odysseus, would he be dead? He's dead isn't he?"  
Nico placed a finger to her lips, and chuckled. "One at a time. Chiron isn't dead, he was made immortal by Zeus to be the teacher for all demigods. As long as he doesn't leave his position as trainer of heroes, he'll be immortal."  
Chloe was about to say something again when Nico shushed her. "Not finished. To answer your question about Demeter, yes. The Minotaur has two legs, he's half human. Odysseus I am afraid is dead, sorry."  
Chloe offered Nico a smile. She had so many questions she wanted answers too, Nico was nice enough to offer them.  
Nico gave her a small smile but quickly lost it because a group of campers were walking by. Their eyes wandered all over Chloe, staring and they began whispering. Chloe started to feel self conscious. She pulled at the sleeves of her shirt.  
"Oh, can they see a.. _bruise_?" She asked Nico, whispering.  
He shook his head and glared at them as they walked away. "People around here aren't used to you. Campers always talk about new people because they haven't been claimed yet."  
"They seemed..uncomfortable." Chloe said.  
Nico frowned. "You sense it too huh?"  
Chloe nodded.  
"Things have been..strange around here lately." Nico said. "It's like everyone here could tell something big was coming."  
"Something  _is_  coming." Chloe said. "I can feel it."  
Chloe meant every word.  
Nico's eyes connected with hers, his eyes emitting a soft worried glance. Chloe bit her lip and the two sat in silence. The wind blew and leaves rustled around them. Her hair flew around and she couldn't help but stare at how Nico's hair moved in the wind. It was like a dark blanket.  
Chloe didn't seem to notice the group of girls crowding around in front of them. She was too busy looking at Nico, then the trees, and a squirrel, and then a rock, the worm crawling by that rock...  
Nico tapped her shoulder.  
"What?" She asked, out of her daze.  
He grinned and Chloe noticed another girl standing beside him. She towered over Nico easily, but he was catching up in height. She had freckles dotting her skin and short, choppy black hair. She wore a silvery coat with ripped jeans and combat boots.  
Chloe couldn't help but feel the powerful aura from the girl standing in front of her, and she sat back in her seat.  
Nico grinned, sensing her uneasiness.

"Chloe I would like you to meet Thalia. Thalia is my cousin."  
Thalia held out her hand and Chloe shook it.  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Thalia said. "When I normally introduce myself I say, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunt."  
Chloe studied her breath-taking eyes. They were bright electric blue, could she have gotten them from her father?  
"What is your father like?" Chloe asked. "In the myths he seems to be quite clever but..is it right to cheat on your wife that much?"  
Nico nervously glanced up at the sky, stepping in front of Chloe. Thalia smiled awkwardly, giving Nico a look.  
"Ladies," she said, "take five." The girls behind her saluted Thalia and then walked away, out of Chloe's sight.  
"Is Zeus old looking or is he handsome? Does he have a lightning bolt like he does in the myths?"  
"Uh-"  
"Do you have any siblings? I bet you have a lot. No offense Thalia but your father seems like a man-"  
"Chloe!" Nico said, placing a hand on her mouth. "I really,  _really_  want you to mind what you say."  
"Why? Thalia doesn't seem offended."  
"No, she doesn't, but trust me, her dad is the kind of man who is offended  _quickly_. Since you have read myths I don't need to tell you what he does to people who offend him, right?"  
Chloe gulped and bit her tongue.  
Thalia glared up at the sky. "He won't hurt you...not while I am here anyway...To answer your many questions yes, he has cheated on Hera many times but I know he has been good the last few years. He doesn't look old, none of the gods really do. Lady Artemis chooses to look around the age of twelve most times."  
"So, he doesn't have a lightning bolt?"  
"He does, it hardly leaves his sight." Thalia said, leaning against a tree. "Listen kid, why don't we uh, stop with the questions for now, before you get killed."  
"Good idea." Nico muttered.  
"So, you're a newbie huh?"  
Chloe nodded. Nico gave Thalia a look and Chloe frowned. Was he being, possessive over her? Chloe didn't mind though, she was enjoying Nico's company.  
"Is something wrong?" Chloe asked.  
"No." Nico said. "It's getting dark, it's almost time for campfire. I'll show you to the fire pit."  
Chloe nodded. "It was nice meeting you Thalia." She said. "Can I ask you more questions later?"  
Thalia shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I won't be able to tell you much."  
Chloe gave her a polite nod and Nico led her away, to another adventure.

 

Nico led Chloe silently through the camp, pointing out other buildings as they passed them.  
When they reached a larger area he showed her over to a stone seat, under a dark flag with a skull.  
"Does that symbolize your father?" Chloe asked.  
"Yes." Nico said, sitting beside her. "Tonight, you will be claimed by a god. When you are claimed, I can take you to their cabin's senior camp counselor. They will show you to your bunk and introduce you to your other siblings."  
Chloe gave Nico a grateful smile and looked around the fire pit. Other campers filed in and sat down beside each other. She noticed other flags such as a large red flag with a boar and spear, and another with a crescent moon and deer.  
Other campers came around and handed people sitting on the front row a plate of s'mores to pass around to their cabin.  
A camper walked up to her and gave her a smile.  
"Welcome to camp." They said.  
Chloe looked down. "Thank you." She replied, quietly.  
As more campers finished filing in, Nico pointed out specific cabins to her.  
"The flag with the dove is the Aphrodite, and the one over there is the Hermes cabin. I doubt that you will be claimed into that cabin though. You don't really have a Hermes camper personality."  
Chloe was about to respond when she heard her name.

"Hey Chloe!"  
Chloe recognized the voice and knew Nico might not be happy about her pursuer.  
Nico frowned as Andrew walked toward her. His shirt was covered with a breastplate and his hair glistened with sweat. He brushed it back quickly with his hand, his hair wildly sticking up in places.  
Chloe smiled and he sat beside her.  
"Hello Andrew." Nico said softly.  
Chloe glanced at him, worried she had upset him.  
"Yeah whatever, death breath. Why don't you find a zombie to play with?"  
"I'm not moving!" Nico spat. "Chloe wants me here, so I am not going anywhere."  
Andrew grinned at Chloe, not even paying Nico any attention. Chloe frowned, she didn't think Andrew would act this way. He seemed so nice....  
"Andrew, I would uh..like Nico here, if that's okay. He was showing me around earlier and we were just talking about the different things to do here. I would appreciate it if both of you would act.. _mature_ around each other. Please? I am tired of hearing nothing but angry voices."  
Andrew frowned and bowed his head, embarassed.

"Gee, I'm sorry Chloe..I didn't mean to offend you. I guess I can act punctual around Nico if he can do the same. Then again...I wouldn't count on him very much."  
Nico glared at him, and Chloe winced. His eyes looked like cold pieces of ice.  
"You can go to the pits of Tartarus you as-"  
"Hey I have an important question!" Chloe said, trying to draw Nico's attention away from Andrew. "Does it hurt, to be claimed?"  
Andrew shook his head. "Of course not! You just get a floating symbol over your head, or your godly parent might speak in a different way. For example, when I was claimed, my mother already told Chiron who I was."  
Chloe nodded and looked down at her hands. "What cabin do you think I will be claimed into? Nico said that I have a mixed personality so it's hard to tell."  
Andrew glanced back over at Nico, and then turned away from him, his own eyes reflecting his displeasure.  
"My guess would have to be, Apollo or Hermes. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an Aphrodite camper."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow.  _Was that supposed to be a compliment?_  
Nico chuckled behind her, as if he read her thoughts.  
Andrew paid no attention to him. He stood up and brushed off his hands.  
"I'll see you later Chloe. I have to go sit with my siblings."  
Chloe smiled and waved goodbye to her new friend. If she was going to get along with Andrew, she would have to make sure he would be able to act cordially around Nico.  
Chloe turned back to Nico, ashamed that she had caused him to become upset. Nico frowned and sat back in his seat, eating a s'more.  
"Did I upset you somehow?" Chloe asked.  
Nico shook his head, refusing to look at her.  
"Nico, I'm really sorry if you didn't want Andrew over here. It's just that he was nice to me earlier today, do you know how rare that is for me?"  
"Don't apologize Chloe." Nico snapped. "You didn't even do anything wrong! I just-I'm not very comfortable around Andrew."  
Chloe frowned and Nico sat up, locking his eyes with hers.  
"Why?" Chloe asked.  
Nico looked at the ground. "I-"  
Suddenly, the rest of the campers around them shushed. Chiron the centaur, stood by the fire pit, stamping his hoof on the stone to silence the crowd.  
"Good Evening heroes!" He shouted. "What a day we have had here, at Camp Half-Blood! Now I know that some of you have plans tonight, so we shall keep campfire short. We received one, new camper today and I would like to introduce her to all of you."  
The crowd around Chloe murmured. It all seemed like a blur when a male voice spoke again.  
 _"My daughter, don't be frightened. Bravery is inside of you, my little warrior."_  
Chloe turned her head around wildly. Her father, was speaking to her again.  
"Where are you?" Chloe asked out loud.  
The campers around her snickered.  
"Oh my gods, are you blind?!"  
"He's right in front of you dummy!" A girl shouted from the owl section.  
Chiron frowned in their direction and the area went silent again.  
"Chloe?" He asked, stepping towards her.  
Chloe payed him no attention, she was so focused on the voice in her head.  
"Chloe?" Nico said, shaking her arm.  
She glanced back at him, realizing people were watching her.  
"What?" She asked, confused.  
A few laughs rang out around her and Chloe slouched down in her seat. This was turning out to not be such a fun evening.  
Chiron smiled at her and lead her to the front of the fire pit, touching her shoulder, giving her an encouraging glance.  
"This here, is Chloe. She is fifteen years old, and she is from Long Island. Now Chloe, here at Camp Half-Blood, we find it very important that every hero, even though they may not want to, tell us a little something about themselves."  
Some campers in the audience muttered protests about how stupid that was and also how they wanted to get candy from large neighborhoods.  
Chloe's eyes darted around her. She nervously shifted her feet and her eyes met Nico's. He gave her an encouraging half-smile, and Chloe bit her lip.  
"Um..I like..to draw."  
"She's totally an Athena kid!" A boy shouted from the Hermes cabin section.  
"Yeah, she's already blonde, it's so obvious!" Another boy shouted.  
Chiron frowned at them. "Well then we shall let the goddess speak. If Chloe is truly, a daughter of Athena, let it be proven-"  
Chiron was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a large crack of thunder. Campers gasped and pointed in the sky. Chloe squinted her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Nico ran over to her, and drew his sword.  
"Stay behind me." He said, shoving her behind his back.  
"Nico what's going on?" Chloe asked, frantically. "I swear, I didn;t say anything bad this time!" The thunder and lightning kept booming in the sky, making it hard for Chloe to hear him speak.  
When a lightning strike boomed once again a shadowed figure touched the ground in front of the crowd. The thunder faded out and the lightning halted, still flashing occasionally.  
The figure turned towards the fire pit, many campers standing up in their seats.  
Chloe noticed Percy was nearing the figure, with his sword drawn.  
"Percy!" Annabeth called out from the crowd.  
Percy peered through the darkness of the night, and then, stopped and stared at the figure in front of him.  
Chloe tried to see what was happening behind Nico, but he would not let her move.  
"Stay behind me." He said again.  
Chloe frowned and put both hands on his shoulder. "What's happening?" She asked again.  
"I don't know."  
Percy suddenly started to laugh and the figure walked closer, stepping into Chloe's view.  
The man looked like he was an ordinary, business man from the city. He had on a button up blue shirt with a navy trench coat and dark slacks with matching loafers. His hair was combed back neatly and he wore a grin on his face.  
The man threw an arm around Percy, ruffling his hair. "How's it going Jackson? It's been a while!"  
Chiron relaxed, along with some of the campers, putting their weapons away. Nico still kept his weapon out, giving everyone around them a protective glare.  
"Nico, who is that?" Chloe said, whispering in his ear.  
"That, would be Hermes, messenger of the gods. This...might not be good Chloe."

 

 

Chloe frowned as the god approached several other people around the fire pit, greeting them and smiling. Chloe had never seen a god before, nor had she met one.  
Chloe expected gods to be high and mighty; that's how they were described to be in the myths. She thought that they were perfect images of human beings; what people strove to be in their lives. The problem was this man didn't look perfect. He had dark circles under his blue eyes and patches of hair decorated his chin.  
"Lord Hermes," Chiron spoke. "Might I ask, what you are doing here?"  
"It's Halloween!" The god said, approaching the centaur. "One of my busiest nights of the year! Geez, I am telling you, Hera has never given me more tasks to do in one night! She expects me to hand out all of her party invitations and bring her punch and still be able to do  _my job_!"  
Thunder rumbled distantly in the sky and the god rolled his eyes as if it meant nothing. Chloe pursed her lips and gazed out from behind Nico's broad shoulders.  
"My lord Hermes," Chiron addressed the god. "If you wouldn't mind telling us why you have been sent here?"  
"Ah, yes! I am here, because of two things. One, being that Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena are currently in a screaming match for no reason!"  
Thunder boomed once again in the sky, Chloe was sure it was symbolizing displeasure.  
"Oh you know it's true!" The god Hermes shouted. "Secondly, I am here to deliver a package, per request of the father. Who here is named, Nicolette Wayland?"  
Chloe froze. He said her name. Everyone's eyes were on her. Gods, she didn't like it. They must have realized that it had to be her, being as she was the new girl.  
She raised her hand slowly, still standing behind Nico, peering out from behind him. "That's me..sir."  
The god smiled and approached her. More mummers emitted through the crowd, making Chloe even more nervous.  
Hermes stopped in front of Nico and frowned. "Could you call your body guard off for me sweetie, I need you to sign a paper."  
A few laughs rang out and Chloe blushed.  
"Nico, if you wouldn't mind." She whispered, looking down.  
Nico stepped aside, and stood beside her, glaring at everyone who looked her way.  
Hermes held a clipboard out to her and produced a metal object from the air. The snakes around the center writhed and hissed.  
Chloe froze looking at them. "Is that a  _caduceus_?" She asked.  
The god smiled. "Yes, it is! You must know your Greek mythology! Ahem. George, a pen please."  
" _I'm trying, it's stuck in my-_ " One of the snakes coughed. " _Never mind_."  
" _George, your going to scare the poor girl away! I'm sorry dear, he's a real_  snake _._ "  
"Martha, George, be quiet." Hermes scolded. "Sorry, those are my snakes. Just sign on the line please. Make sure it's legible."  
Chloe looked around at the crowd, who stared at her intently. Nico gave her a nod, saying it was okay and she scribbled her signature.  
The god took the clipboard from her and one of the other snakes coughed up a package. Hermes wiped off the saliva and scowled at his caduceus. The snakes turned to hard rock and he handed the box to her.  
"There you are Nicolette." Hermes said. "Don't mind the snake spit."  
"Um, I like to be called Chloe..if that's okay sir."  
The god smiled and patted her head. "Don't be so uptight kid! I prefer to be called Lord Hermes or Hermes, because sir, makes me feel old."  
Chloe smiled and sliced open her package with a dagger Nico had given her.  
Campers around them whispered, and Chloe felt her skin crawl. Was she doing something wrong? Nico held the box as she brought out a golden charm bracelet. The light from the fire reflected off the surface and Chloe looked back up at Hermes.  
"Your father apologizes for not being able to deliver it himself, he was as I said before, in a heated screaming match with three women...sheesh! Can't you guys cut the man a break!"  
"My Dad?"  
"Yes." Hermes said. "Your father. Now, you must excuse me. I have some toilet paper to bring to Apollo. He is going to try and t-p Artemis's chariot. Honestly, I don't even know  _why_  the dude has a death wish."  
The god snapped his fingers and the clipboard, caduceus, disappeared, leaving him standing there in front of Chiron.  
"Oh right, before I forget, make sure she learns how to use it properly. I do not want to be partly responsible for a busted head."  
Chiron nodded. "Of course, Lord Hermes. Let her father know she is in good hands."  
Hermes gave Chloe one last smile and he winked at her.  
"Happy Halloween Chloe!" Hermes said, and he disappeared in a flash of light.  
Campers around her started talking again. Nico put a hand on her shoulder and lead her to a seat.  
"Your first god encounter always shakes you up. Don't worry though, you should be fine. At least he wasn't here delivering bad news."  
"Who is my Dad though?" Chloe asked. "I don't know his name."  
Chiron smiled. "Look at the charm on your bracelet. You are good with Greek mythology, you should be able to figure it out on your own."  
Chloe glanced down at the bracelet in her hands, the charm shining in the moonlight.  
"It's a trident." She said.  
The campers around her gasped as an emblem appeared above her head, glowing brightly.  
"This is my child." A voice said, out loud. "I am proud of her."  
Nico stepped back from Chloe and got on one knee. She looked at him confused and whirled around, seeing more people doing the same.  
"My father's Poseidon..." Chloe said, her voice shaking from being in a state of shock.  
Chloe looked though the crowd of campers and saw Andrew, staring down at the ground in front of him. Chloe was confused, why wouldn't he look at her?  
The adrenaline pumping inside of her beat against her head, causing it to ache. Chiron approached her, and held up her right hand in triumph.  
"All hail, Chloe Wayland, Daughter of Poseidon, earth shaker and lord of the sea!"  
Campers cheered and shouted, the quiet night becoming disturbed. Chiron put her hand down and gave her a genuine smile.  
"You look much like your father." He said. "I can see that you and Percy, have the same chin."  
Percy walked over behind her, and put an arm around her. "I can't believe I have a little sister..." He said. "I mean..I have just always had brothers."  
Chiron chuckled. "For now, why don't you show Chloe to your cabin. I'm sure you can answer many questions there where it is quieter."  
Percy nodded and Nico jogged over to Chloe. She breathed a sigh of relief. Nico's presence was comforting to her. "I can hang out with her, while you're gone with Annabeth. I don't mind."  
Chloe shook her head, her mind becoming disturbed. It was faint at first, but then they started becoming louder. Chloe grimaced, the whispers wouldn't leave her head.  
 _"Great, more sea trash to put up with."  
"Is she going to destroy the camp?"  
"Barnacle breath!"  
"I bet her Dad abandoned her 'cause her Mom did drugs."  
"She looks too thin...I hate her already."  
"Can I put myself out of my own misery and just, put a bag over her head?"  
"I bet she's dumb like her brother."  
"I thinks she's crazy..she was talking to her imaginary friend!"  
"Ugh, what an ugly maggot, no wonder Diangelo likes her...."_  
Chloe covered her ears, it wouldn't stop. Percy raised an eyebrow and ushered her away from the campfire. Nico glared at the people behind them, crossing his arms.  
"Chloe is everything alright?" Percy asked, his eyes meeting hers.  
Chloe nodded her head and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm fine..just a little tired."  
The whispers started fading slowly in the background and Chloe started to relax.  
Finally, some peace this evening.  
"I have a date tonight with my girlfriend, so Nico will be staying with you until I get back so you won't be alone. If there are any problems, you can go to the other cabins around you." Percy said.  
Chloe nodded. "Would the Athena cabin be okay?"  
Percy frowned. "It would be better for you to go to the Artemis, Thalia should be there tonight. Don't go to the Athena cabin because Athena children have a vendetta against children of Poseidon. It's hard to explain, I can tell you more about it tomorrow if you would like."  
Chloe stared at the ground in front of her. That was why Andrew wouldn't look at her.  
He was ashamed that he was talking to me.  
"Hey," Percy said, picking up her chin, and giving her a smile. "Perk up, it's alright. I'll be back by 3:30, or by early tomorrow morning. You can choose any bed in the cabin except the one closest to the door. That one is mine."  
"Percy!" A voice called from the distance. Chloe turned towards it and saw the girl, Annabeth waiting. She looked intently over to where Percy stood, love shining in her eyes.  
"You should go." Chloe said. "I think she is worried."  
Percy gave Chloe one last smile and then turned to Nico. "Make sure she is comfortable."  
Nico nodded silently, facing the ground. He moved over to where Chloe stood and put a hand on her back.  
"Let's go...it's late." He said.  
Chloe waved goodbye to Percy and walked silently with Nico, into her new home.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Nico never thought someone could be so cruel, then again, the world was a cruel place, and Nico learned that the hard way. Nico noticed at the campfire how upset Chloe was when she learned that Andrew as a son of Athena hated her. The hurt had spread across her face like a tsunami when he wouldn't look at her. Nico knew he had to do something before Andrew hurt her more, he was so irresponsible! He ushered Chloe quickly away from the crowd and slowed down once they reached the edge of the cabins.  
"You'll like the Poseidon cabin." Nico said quietly. "It's.. _blue_."  
Chloe's eyes stared up at him and he looked down quickly. Her eyes shined with tears, and Nico couldn't stand it. Chloe's eyes looked so innocent and curious, his were the exact opposite.  
"Have you ever been inside?" Chloe asked. Nico saw her small frame shiver in cold breeze and he reached his hand up behind her. He was reluctant to bring her to him, he didn't want to scare her away. His skin was as cold as the Styx, according to Percy.  
He touched her shoulder gently and nodded slowly. "A couple times. I haven't stayed in there for long though..sometimes people get uncomfortable with my presence."  
Chloe leaned into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. An overwhelming sweet smell got his attention and he wondered what it could be. Nico brought himself to sniff her hair, and then he pulled back quickly. She smelled like strawberries, but still had a musky ocean scent.  
 _Gods, she smells like_  Percy.  
Nico bit his lip and stopped at the door to the Poseidon cabin. "Here it is." He choked out.  
 _You have to control your feelings..you have to control your feelings..you have to control your feelings. Be a man._  
Chloe walked in slowly, taking in her new surroundings and Nico sighed. The cabin was quiet, the only sound was water trickling from a fountain. The blue green walls had a wave pattern with some pictures hanging up in the back of the room. A table with maps of the ocean lay sprawled out, and a telescope poking it's head out the corner. A fish tank was set up by the back door, on top of a book shelf. Nico had never seen many books here in the Poseidon cabin, besides comic books.  
Chloe walked around the room, careful not to bump into anything and Nico glanced at her arms. The bruises were healing, but the burn mark had disappeared. Her right hand unconsciously brushed the left arm, touching where the angry marks had been placed. Nico had never noticed how skinny she was; Chloe was thin! He didn't know if she was skinnier than he was; she seemed bony and frail.  
Chloe moved over to a couch Percy had placed in the living room, and ran her hands over the soft blue fabric.  
"This is..so cool." Chloe said.  
Nico grinned, then quickly looked down at the floor. Chloe reminded him of how he was when he first came here. He was innocent, now he was hated, dirty, and shunned.  
"Annabeth helped Percy redecorate the cabin a couple summers ago. She has a thing for design." Nico said. He tried a conversation, but he knew she would get tired of talking to him.  
Chloe looked up at the ceiling, looking around at the fish who swam around as if it were a real aquarium. Nico started to mess with his skull ring as his mind wandered. It was no surprise Percy never noticed a detail to the cabin like that. He was  _so_  oblivious to everything.  
"It looks amazing. What does your cabin look like?"  
Nico glanced up from his hand at Chloe, who stood in front of him, her gaze locked on his face. Her skin was a light color, but not pale like his. Pieces of her hair hung in front of her eyes and Nico swallowed again.  
 _Control your feelings....control your feelings..control your feelings...control your feelings..._  
Nico shrugged. "It's uh...kind of dark. I don't really think you would like going in there. It's..haunted."  
Chloe smiled. "I don't mind the dark. Besides, if you are there with me, then what's the problem?"  
Nico shifted around on his feet. He had never really met someone who would want to venture into his cabin. "I just-"  
Chloe interrupted him by pressing a hand to his cheek, the warmth of her skin spreading across his face. Nico pulled back quickly and stumbled, falling back onto the couch.  
Chloe giggled, and held out her hand. "Are you okay?"  
Nico nodded and sat up, her expression resembled one of Percy's without one flaw. He brushed his hand behind his head. Was he beginning to have feelings for her? No, Nico couldn't. He didn't know her, he wasn't going to fall for another Percy.  
"Curfew doesn't uh..start..for a while..." Nico said, trying to change the subject when his eyes moved over to Chloe's arms. Some of the bruises showed through the fabric of her shirt and he felt himself reach and grab one of her arms.  
Chloe gasped and he pulled away. Nico silently cursed. He should have been more careful, some of her skin was exposed.  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor, refusing to connect his eyes with hers.  
"Nico..?"  
"Sorry..I shouldn't have done that." He muttered.  
"Do what? I only gasped because I'm still sore on my arm."  
Nico continued to look at the floor stubbornly.  
"Nico.."  
"Chloe..I'm sorry..I didn't know you were sore."  
"Nico.."  
"I just can't touch people."  
" _Nico_.."  
"Chloe, what is it!" Nico yelled, his anger getting the best of him. Then he realized Chloe wasn't looking at him, she was looking out the window. He saw something shine in the dark, but what could it be? He moved closer to get a better look and that was when a monstrous figure jumped through the window and tackled him.  
Nico's eyes widened when a massive set of jaws tried to bite his face off and rolled to the side, getting out of the position he stood back up, his vision a little dizzy when he saw the monster stalking Chloe.  
It looked like a dog, but it was much larger. The monster was a large but smaller than a hellhound, and it had reddish fur. It's teeth were replaced with fangs and it's eyes were black pits. It's claws were long, and they had traces of blood on them.  
Chloe had stood up on the couch, telling the monster to sit, but none of it helped. The dog snapped at her and she yelped. Nico drew his sword.  
He swung the blade, slicing skin from the dog's shoulder and it cried out in pain. The beast turned to him and lunged. Nico ducked out of the way as the monster crashed into the tables with maps, the legs breaking from the weight. The monster looked back over towards where Chloe used to stand and it growled. Nico was confused. He had just attacked the dog, why did it care about Chloe?  
The monstrous dog looked around the room for Chloe when Nico felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"What do we do?!" Chloe whispered frantically in his ear.  
"This is abnormal." Nico said, "The only monsters here are monsters Chiron uses to challenge us, and they are only in the woods! Stay behind me, we need to figure out how it got here."  
The dog turned and snapped at them, it's mouth foaming with poison, causing the wooded floor to sizzle.  
Nico tried to remember any kind of monstrous dog from any Greek myths. He wished Annabeth was here, she would know what it was.  
"Chloe, do you remember any Greek myths about a dog of some kind?"  
Chloe looked at the floor for a moment. "Um...only one. It was about a dog that would always catch it's prey, it was used for hunting demigods. I think it was called a  _lailaps_."  
The monster growled at Nico and charged again, Nico swiping more skin from it's face.  
Nico yelped as the dog tackled him. He stabbed it in the stomach with his sword, twisting the cold metal.  
"Nico!" Chloe squealed and the monster turned to dust, leaving Nico on the floor, with cuts on his arm.  
"Ugh gods, it scratched me."  
Chloe knelt in front of him and held up his arm, which felt numb.  
"I think I know what to do..." She said.  
"Chloe..we need to go to the infirmary." Nico croaked. Chloe brushed back his hair and shushed him gently.  
"Can you stand up?" She asked. Nico nodded and used his other arm, to steady himself.  
"Chloe, I need to go to the infirmary."  
Chloe brought him to her chest and held his arm under the fountain of water that ran in the cabin. Nico grimaced, the water beat against his skin, and blood began pouring out.  
Chloe put her hand on the wound and the water rushed over it, healing Nico's cut.  
She brought his arm out of the water, and dried his skin with her shirt.  
Nico sat up trying to feel relieved that his arm no longer looked like slices of meat. He tried to keep his head up, but he couln't, he was so dizzy! A wave of nausea overcame him and he collapsed against the corner of the fountain, passing out from exhaustion.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe began to panic. Nico wasn't responding to her desperate cries, and breath wheezed from his mouth. Chloe began to sob, she thought she had helped him, but instead she turned him into a squeaky toy for a dog! The water had healed her other times before, why wouldn't it help Nico?   
She held Nico's head in her arms, thinking of what to do next. She couldn't leave him like this, he was obviously hurt. She had to do something.   
Percy had said to go to Thalia if it was an emergency, but Nico's arm was healed. Maybe he just needed to be woken up?   
Chloe looked around the cabin for something that could work when her mind wandered to a cartoon she had glimpsed as a child. The bird was trying to wake up the owl and had dropped a large, 200 ton weight on its head, causing a red bump to grow, but alas, not waking up the bird.   
Chloe shook her head. She couldn't make Nico's injuries worse, nor did Percy possibly have an anvil light enough for her to carry.   
Chloe looked back down at Nico's sleeping frame and a tear slipped from her cheek onto his chin.   
"You seem worried." The voice of her giagiá taunted. "Too bad he'll never wake up!"   
Chloe shook her head, covering her ears. "Shut up you witch!"  
Her giagiá cackled in response and Chloe tucked head closer against Nico's chest. She was dead, she couldn't be talking to her. This was real, not fake. Nico could not be another dream, he was real.   
Nico's chest rose and fell softly and Chloe curled up against his chest, hiding her face in strands of blonde wisps.   
She shut her eyes, trying to fall asleep. It didn't work. Gods, this reminded Chloe too much of her Aunt. Chloe's small hands trying to revive the woman she loved, and failing.   
Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed a stray hair from Nico's forehead. Her hands shook and she drew them back, clutching them to her chest.   
Chloe bowed her head, shutting her eyes tightly. "Please, help him." She whispered. "Please-"   
Chloe shut her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks when she felt another prescience in the room. She opened them, and saw a girl, struggling to lift Nico from the floor.   
"Well," she said. "Aren't you going to help me?"   
Chloe stood up, lifting Nico's legs and carried him over to a bed. His breathing was still shallow and Chloe felt like curling up into a ball and crying again.   
Instead, the stranger took her hand and led her over to a chair. "Sit, you don't want to get woozy."   
Chloe's vision blurred and she looked again to the girl. Green mist floated around them, burning her eyes.   
"Who are you?" Chloe said.   
The girl held up her hand. "Listen, I don't have much time. I am about to spout one like an sea sick kid on a pony ride. Where is Chiron?"   
Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. This is the Poseidon cabin."   
The girls eyes widened. "It's- it's true?"   
Chloe nodded. "Who-"   
The girl pressed her fingers to Chloe's lips. "Listen kid, you are about to come out of this daze and become very sick alright? I need you to find Chiron in the morning and tell him that the golden light surfaces. Ugh, I can't...spout right here...not now."   
"Spout what? And why do I need to tell Chiron about a light?"   
"Listen to me!" The girl screamed, her face becoming beaded with sweat. She grabbed Chloe by the collar of her shirt and took a large breath. "You..are..in..terrible..danger!"   
Chloe definitely wanted to curl up in a ball now.   
"You must...convince Chiron...before..she..takes..you."   
"Who?"   
"Gah!" The girl yelped and she fell backward onto the floor, becoming consumed by the green mist. Chloe stood up in her chair and blinked. The girl was right. She was becoming ill. Chloe ran towards to door, and retched what felt like her guts out.   
Did I just have a dream? Chloe thought. No..in dreams you can't feel.   
Chloe looked quickly back in the cabin, finding Nico stirring awake. She wiped the vomit from her mouth and shut the door, her vision still blurry.   
"Chloe," Nico said, groaning. "What the Hades happened?"   
Chloe opened her mouth to answer him but a wave of nausea hit her again and she collapsed to floor, holding her head inside a nearby trash can.   
Nico made it over to her from the bed, and patted her shoulder. Chloe felt relieved when she felt his touch on her shoulder.   
"Are you alright?" Nico asked.   
Chloe shook her head and slumped back into his arms. His voice sounded as if it was fading. Chloe was confused though. That normally happened before she had a daydream. It was nighttime and, she didn't typically receive them at night.   
Her head pounded and her stomach churned. Chloe groaned as Nico pressed his hand to her forehead.   
"Gods almighty," He hissed. "You have a fever."   
Chloe held up her hand to his cheek, pressing it to his skin. "I just need rest."   
Nico shook his head. "At least drink some nectar."   
Chloe shrugged as the liquid was passed to her. She took a few sips before Nico took it away and she rested her head against him. Her eyes wandered to his arm and she ran her fingers over the once bloody skin.   
"You're...healed." She croaked.   
Nico gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine. You should get some sleep. You uh, have a big day tomorrow."   
Chloe sat up, remembering the girl. "This girl, she said, I have to talk to Chiron."   
Nico nodded, passively ignoring her. "I know. You can talk to him tomorrow. Right now you need sleep."   
Chloe tried to protest again but her head began to ache so she closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind on sleep. Nico reminded beside her, an arm draped around her shoulder.   
"You must speak to Chiron." A voice echoed in Chloe's head. "You are the one."   
As Chloe's body gave into sleep, she began to think. Maybe I am the one, maybe I am something. I came and now everything is going to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew was confused, and that didn't happen often. As a son of Athena it was rare for him to be caught off guard. That night though, Andrew felt as if the cards in his deck were showing, and he didn't like it.  
As he walked back to his cabin, bowing his head low, he tried to hide his disdain.  
Another child of Poseidon? Could she possibly be the on- No. It is impossible.  
Andrew's mind wandered to weeks earlier, he was sitting on his bunk alone, when he felt an odd disturbance in the room. He turned and glanced at the desk across the room, Annabeth's desk. An old book sat on top of blueprints and old sketches of buildings his sister had designed. Andrew was alone in the cabin, and his curiosity compelled him to move forward.  
He stood, looming over the desk and picked the book up gently, it looked fragile. Andrew flipped through the pages and grimaced. There were no words on any of the pages except at the very beginning.  
Only the wisest can reveal my secrets. Take me to the sea.  
The calligraphy was beautiful, unlike anything Andrew had ever seen. This was obviously a gift from his mother to Annabeth. She was the most favored child in their cabin.  
Andrew glanced around the room quickly, the only thing watching him was a statue of an owl a sibling had made in arts and crafts. He silently walked back over to his bed and stuffed the book into his pillow. Hopefully, Annabeth wouldn't be able to find it.  
It was weeks later now, and Annabeth had no idea the strange book even existed. His brothers didn't even know about it, he didn't tell anyone.  
Andrew sat against his bunk and gazed out the Athena cabin window. In the distance he could see the Poseidon cabin, glowing in night. Chloe's prescience had caused quite an outrage in his cabin. The only camper there who didn't seem to mind was Annabeth.  
Once the lights were out, Andrew slipped the book from it's hiding place. He opened the fragile leather cover to the first page and gasped. The original writing was gone! The only thing on the page was a map of the camp. The cabins and training areas were marked but it was as if the book was hiding something from him.  
Why had the original writing disappeared? Was he the one the book spoke of?  
Andrew closed it before one of his siblings awoke and he shoved it back under his pillow. He glanced back out the window, towards the Poseidon cabin.  
Welcome to camp, he thought. I'm supposed to hate you, or am I?

 

Once Andrew fell asleep, he wasn't sure what was happening. A first, he was standing in the middle of nothing but darkness when a bright glowing light appeared. He squinted to make out the figure's shape, but it had already disappeared.  
Andrew turned in his bed, the dream didn't make sense to him. The most logical explanation for it was that he would run into a ghost somehow or, it was a sign he would become a god. The golden colored light resembled the aura of a god's true form.  
Andrew dreamt of finding glory and fame all his life. His father, Senator Maxwell Henderson of Nevada didn't have to try all to hard to win an election.  
"All you have to do boy is smile and wave," his father told him once. Andrew wasn't all to close to his father. The senator was always introducing him to new girlfriends, some close to his age, and expected him to be nice to them. In fact, his father was engaged to an eighteen year old pageant queen before she disappeared "questionably".  
Sometimes Andrew couldn't see how a woman like his mother, the wisest goddess, could fall for such a bum.  
Andrew closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to shut down his thoughts for the night.  
It's no use, he told himself. You need a distraction.  
The book seemed to call to him from under his pillow. Andrew gently drew the leather bound mystery from it's hiding place and held it in his arms.  
"What are you trying to tell me?" He whispered.  
Suddenly the leaves outside his cabin crackled. Something was outside, staring at him though the window. Andrew froze, his eyes connecting with the shadowed creature. A hand pressed up against the window and motioned for him to leave his bed and come outside. The nails on the hand looked clawed, and scarred. Could it be a harpy?  
"Andrew..." He heard the monster hiss. "Andrew...."  
Andrew jumped from his bed and turned on the lamp, closest to the window. Staring at him through the window was an haggard looking creature. She turned her head, smiling at him, calling him to join her in the darkness of the night.  
None of his siblings stirred, something the monster was doing kept them asleep.  
"The answer which you seek lies with the enemy, but be warned so of Athena, some secrets are meant to be hidden...forever."  
The old hag cackled and Andrew drew his sword, clutching the book to his chest. "Who are you?"  
"Remember..." The hag muttered. "Remember my darling...you must remember. Oh yes, I will remember!"  
"Who are you!" Andrew shouted, stepping closer to the glass.  
The hag's eyes glowed bright red in the night, casting an evil shadow over the room.  
"They won't remember what day it is! Oh, I am terrible! Do be careful Andrew Henderson, I would hate for you to forget that the book you hold, is the key!"  
Andrew glanced down at the book in his hands, and looked back up, hoping to meet the old lady's eyes when nothing stood outside the window. Andrew slumped back against his bed. Was this all a dream? What was she warning him about?  
"Andrew..." He heard a voice say again, his skin prickling from the sound. "Andrew...go to sleep Andrew..."  
Andrew looked around the room wildly, the light showing no stray figure in the musty cabin. Andrew shoved the book back into his pillowcase and pressed his sword against his palm. If anything dared come near him, it was going to be pieces.  
The next morning when his siblings rose, they acted as if everything was normal. No one mentioned anything about him and a creepy, old, wrinkly woman waking them up in the middle of the night.  
Andrew was silent during breakfast, his stomach refusing food that was brought to him. Andrew's mind focused on the book and what had happened the night before. Whether he liked it or not..he would have to talk to Chloe.  
Andrew glanced up silently from his table and over to the big three. Percy was absent but Chloe sat alone, staring down into her plate of food.  
Andrew sighed and stood up from the Athena table, causing a few of his siblings to glance upward.  
"Excuse me Annabeth, I uh..I need a moment."  
Annabeth nodded and Andrew silently walked away, focusing his attention on Chloe.  
Chloe, I'm sorry I was acting like such a jerk last night, but I need your help.  
Andrew groaned. He was going to sound a pretentious snob. Andrew cleared his throat when he arrived at the table, and Chloe's eyes met his.  
His mind blanked for a moment, the bright emerald color distracting him.  
"Uh..hi?"  
Chloe frowned. "Uh, what do you want?"  
Andrew bowed his head and sat down beside her. "Listen, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk last night. It's hard to explain but, I want your help with a problem I have."  
Chloe sat silently for a moment. "Tell me one thing first."  
Andrew shrugged. "Okay."  
"Do you possibly know anyone, perhaps a goddess that hangs out here that has red hair?"  
Andrew chuckled. "The gods don't come here. It's against the rules for them. Sometimes we'll see Hermes once in a while, just like last night; but a goddess? No, it's impossible a goddess was here."  
Chloe shifted in her seat and looked soulfully towards the direction of the infirmary. Andrew realized Nico hadn't bud into the conversation yet because he was there. Something had happened to Chloe the night before as well.  
Andrew motioned for Chloe to follow him. "Come on, we should go talk in a more private setting."  
Chloe followed him from the mess hall, and Andrew noticed a few of his siblings glaring at him. Andrew then wondered if Annabeth noticed this as well.  
Chloe elbowed him as they exited the mess hall and pointed towards an area past the climbing wall.  
"Who lives over there?"  
"The oracle, Rachel." Andrew said. "She isn't here right now, and from what I've heard she had a thing for your brother before he started dating Annabeth."  
Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
Andrew nodded. "Yeah, I don't know too much about it. If you want to more you could ask him. He is your brother."  
Andrew motioned for Chloe to sit on a bench, which rested softly under the shade of an oak tree. The breeze blew strands of her blonde hair towards him, the wild strands trying to escape their entrapment of her bun.  
Andrew looked around and reached into the pocket of his jacket and withdrew the book, which seemed to have a dark glow in the morning sun. Chloe gasped as he brought it closer to her, and flipped to the first page.  
"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because..well..I think you are the only one who can help me. One day I was in my cabin and I found this, lying on a desk. It looked old and the pages were dusty so I didn't think that any of my siblings had taken it from our library. I flipped though it and the only page that has anything written on it is the first one. It said 'only the wisest can reveal my secrets'."  
"Then why did you want me?" Chloe asked. "I'm not a child of Athena."  
"I think you triggered the page to trip when you arrived here somehow. I'm confused about it because at first I had a theory that you would have to touch the book physically....It doesn't make sense."  
Chloe put a hand on Andrew's shoulder and gave him a small smile. "Well I have a theory, if I am allowed to infer based on the evidence presented before me."  
Andrew grinned, Chloe's eyes seemed to draw him closer to her.  
"I like you, and I hypothesize that you feel the same about me." Chloe stroked a finger down his chin and lowered her voice. "Am I correct?"  
He felt hypnotized under her stare, and he loved it. Andrew leaned closer, his lips tingling with the angst he felt when Chloe pulled away begun to look around wildly.  
"Oh my gods, I think, I think I figured it out!"  
"What?" Andrew asked, he held out the book to her. "Does it have to do with the book?"  
Chloe nodded and looked back towards him. Her eyes seemed out of focus, her gaze falling on places around him. Chloe's eyes finally met his and she pointed to the book.  
"I think...I think that is the old camp."  
"What?"  
Suddenly the air was filled with a deafening roar and Andrew drew his sword out of instinct. Chloe drew something from her pocket, a dagger and stood beside him, her eyes still looking around wildly.  
"The anthró̱pini̱! I knew they were coming!" Chloe shouted, tears streaming down her face.  
"What? Who are the anteaters?"  
Chloe grabbed his arm and started running towards the forest when she halted instantly.  
"We're too late. They're in the borders!" She screamed. "Our only chance is to run and hide! They'll eat us if we're caught!"  
"Whoa!" Andrew said, trying to catch his breath. "You still haven't told me who these things are or..were."  
Chloe looked at her dagger and it changed into a sword right in front of Andrew's eyes. Chloe pointed to above he treeline.  
"When Chaos reigned over the world, when Gaea wasn't in power, there were monsters so big, so powerful, that even the gods are defenseless against them. To early mankind, they were mistaken for titans but they are larger and not immortal. The anthró̱pini̱ short for  
anthró̱pini̱ peína, were the most powerful monsters Chaos created. When Zeus and the gods defeated the titans, Chaos began to awaken and with him...his creations..."  
A tree sailed past Andrew's head and he pointed his sword towards the direction it came. Chloe held back her head and screamed, "They're here!"   
That was when everything Andrew ever knew, turned upside down.

Andrew tried to catch his breath as he and Chloe ran back towards the mess hall. When they arrived campers were already preparing for battle and Andrew found Annabeth shouting orders to his other siblings.   
"Andrew! Where did you go?!"   
"I had to talk to Chloe!" Andrew yelled over the chaos. "She knows what is attacking us somehow, I think she saw them!"   
Chloe nodded. "I didn't see them..I felt them. Somehow my brain made a connection to a myth I once read. Annabeth, we can't fight these things."   
Suddenly the chatter in the mess hall silenced and everyone looked at Chloe.   
"What? Chloe we must defend ourselves!" Annabeth said.   
"I know but sending people up front to fight them won't work. They will get eaten. We have to approach them from the air-"   
"How long have you been here?!" A voice shouted from behind them and Andrew cringed.   
"Celeste please-"   
"No Andrew, I am going to speak." Celeste said, stepping forward.   
Celeste Keathley, daughter of the rich and astounded lawyer John Richards Keathley, and also Andrew's half sister. Celeste had many different views than everyone in the Athena cabin, and she had few friends at camp.   
Celeste especially was not fond of Percy, like most of Andrew's siblings. Celeste was cruel and rude, always performing actions before actually thinking about them and the affect they would have. Celeste surveyed Chloe with a glare that made Andrew's skin crawl. She drew her knife and held it towards Chloe, most of her siblings doing the same with their weapons.   
"Please," Chloe said, holding her hands up. "Just listen to me! These monsters aren't like anything you have ever trained to kill because you haven't ever been trained to kill them! Some of you think the best way to defeat them is to rush over and try to slice up their legs. It won't work."  
"Oh really?" Celeste said. "How would you know?"   
Chloe's held her bracelet wrapped hand to her chest and bowed her head. "I've dreamt things about them."   
Celeste scoffed and began clapping sarcastically. "Gee thanks crazy girl but I don't think we need advice from someone who talks to their imaginary friends all day." Andrew clinched his fists and Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder.   
Celeste continued with her insults, giving Chloe an evil grin. "Why don't you go back to mental institution you came from and leave the heroics to people who know what they're doing?"   
Andrew felt the earth shake, giant footsteps were heading towards them. Chloe looked off to the side and then turned slowly towards Annabeth, leaving her eyes downcast.  
"I know I'm right about this. Please, we don't have any choices."   
Annabeth stood there for a moment and then drew her sword.   
"I don't know anything about these things, but it looks like you do. We have people on the ground we need to protect. From what you've told me, I can come up with a plan to get everyone to a safer area until we can comprise together a tactical assault. Beta team, you go pass the word onto Clairesse and the hunters. They need to get people out now. Alpha team will go with me and Percy to scout a safe escape route for the people in the infirmary. Andrew, you will come with me. Everyone else, make sure everyone makes it out alive. Now spread!"   
Andrew put on his armor in lightning speed, ignoring Celeste's glare. He noticed from the corner of his eye, Annabeth was helping Chloe fit into a breast plate. Percy jogged over and pointed behind him.   
"It came out of nowhere and swatted at me. Annabeth, it is so big! Larger than the gods I think."   
"How far behind us?"   
"Maybe 500 yards. I sprayed it with a few waves, it got a little angry."   
"Alright, let's hurry. If it steps on the infirmary we lose twenty campers."   
Percy drew his sword and kissed Annabeth on the cheek as the alpha team began to move forward. The group ran by Chiron who shot a few arrows into the forest, emitting a foul smelling yellow gas into the air.   
Chloe jogged beside Andrew, a wild look in her eye. "Nico is in the infirmary." She said. "We need to get him out."   
Andrew looked ahead, seeing the infirmary just a few yards away when a horrifying roar came from behind them.   
"KCAHLOWIE!"   
The air filled itself with the smelly breath of the monsters and Andrew covered his mouth. The new stench of what Andrew guessed was death filled his lungs. The ground rumbled behind them with footsteps and the group came upon a large group of campers, who were trapped by fallen trees to large to climb over.   
"We need to get these people out of here!" Annabeth shouted.   
"There's no water around!" Percy shouted back. "I can't lift everyone up!"   
Andrew looked behind him and he saw a large foot peek out of the forest. The toes were a gnarled yellow with blisters and warts.   
"Ugh," Andrew said. "It's the god's ugly cousins."   
Percy stepped in front of Chloe protectively, glaring at the monster.   
"Leave this place!" He shouted.   
The monster cocked it's head to the side as if it were a dog and smiled, showing Percy red stained teeth, and what Andrew guessed were pieces of flesh.   
"KCAHLOWIE!" The monster roared again.   
Percy's eyes widened and he sent Chloe backward. "Chloe, run!" He said.   
"W-what?! No, I can't!"   
"Chloe that thing wants you! It's calling your name!"   
Andrew held his sword out, pointing the sharp tip at a damaging point on the chest.   
Chloe turned to run, and Andrew sprinted away with her, looking behind him to see Percy engage with the monster's foot.   
"Why does that thing want you?!" Andrew yelled.   
"I would tell you if I knew!" Chloe said back. Chloe stopped at a tree and began climbing up the trunk.   
"Common, we can attack it from up here!" Chloe said, motioning for Andrew to follow.   
Andrew's mind buzzed with different strategies. The easiest one had to be to blitz attack the beast once it stepped under the long branches.   
"KCAHLOWIE!" The monster roared again and Andrew coughed.   
"Ugh, do monsters not brush their teeth? Seriously, this smell is pungent!"   
Chloe looked down below them, waiting for the monster to step into place.   
"If they stay where they are they'll just get eaten." Chloe said.   
"Isn't there only one?"   
Chloe shook her head. "No. Three are in our borders. It's like, I can feel their hunger for demigods."   
"You said that they would..eat anything?"   
Chloe nodded. "Some have more goat-like features. Others, look more human."   
"Wait, so they're basically rabid, giant, satyrs?"   
"Yes."   
Andrew felt a plan forming in his head. They weren't that far away from the infirmary, if they were going to save the people inside, they had to do something now.   
"I have an idea. How did someone stop these things, in a myth?"   
"No one ever did. Hercules was considered to battle them as part of his ten trials, but it never happened."   
"Okay so we start from scratch." Andrew said. His eyes whirred around, trying to find anything that could be useful. His eyes fell upon a weapon that the Ares campers had left behind. It hadn't been tested yet, but then again a new weapon in the Ares cabin never gets tested before usage.   
The sub machine barrel could hold as many spears as it pleased the shooter. The gun looked almost like something that would be on top of a tank. The spears would go around 500 to 2000 yards based on the angle they were being shot from. If Andrew and Chloe could possibly get the gun on top of the infirmary roof, they could kill the creatures without having to approach them.   
Andrew told Chloe his plan, and she climbed down the tree and ran towards the gun. Once Andrew climbed down, he felt a giant hand enclose itself around his waist. He screamed and began struggling against the monster's grip.   
"Gah, Billy goats gruff has me!"   
Andrew stabbed his knife into the back of the monster's hand. The monster cried out and dropped him, Andrew knowing the fall would kill him. As he edged closer to the ground, he saw Chloe run under him, and hold out her arms. As their bodies collided the ground underneath them trembled and an imprint appeared in the shape of a Chloe size crater.   
Andrew couldn't believe it, she saved him!   
He stood up quickly and helped her up off the ground. Chloe didn't seem affected, she seemed more alive.   
Her green eyes moved wildly, looking upon the beast and she held up her knife, the blade lengthening into a sword and Chloe charged towards the woods away from the infirmary.   
Andrew heard the desperate cries for help from the people inside and he ran towards the building. To his surprise Nico seemed to be waiting for him.   
"Where is she?" He asked.   
"The giant, goat monster thing is chasing her into the woods. I don't know where she went."   
"And you didn't bother to follow her?!" Nico yelled.   
Andrew glared at him as Nico drew his own weapon and pointed to the forest.   
"Well Henderson, if you want to play wonder boy you better come with me."   
"Where are you going?"   
"To clean up the mess you created!" Nico shouted and he stormed from the infirmary, leaving a cold chill behind. Andrew cursed to himself and he followed, hoping Chloe hadn't gotten herself into too much trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

As Chloe ran away, she thought of how familiar this event seemed. Somehow it reminded her of another event she couldn't exactly put her finger on.   
The monster was quick and was also very close behind her. Chloe didn't know what she was thinking, but she knew she lead the monster away from the people in danger.   
Behind her the anthró̱pini̱ belted out a gruff bleat which sounded more like a chainsaw switching on.   
Chloe felt the other footsteps behind her before she heard the roars. Two other anthró̱pini̱ joined her other pursuer and Chloe sped up, heading towards the sound of waves.   
Chloe's mind went to the story about how Daphne the nymph wanted help to get away from Apollo and a sea deity turned her into a laurel tree. Chloe's eyes fell upon the water, which had gotten choppier. Chloe ran straight into a wave and she felt, weightless. Everything around her became quiet and the world closed out from around her.   
Suddenly, giant hands reached themselves in the water, grabbing for her but Chloe helplessly pointed her sword at the fingers reaching out for her.   
Suddenly, Chloe felt something different coming near her. It's prescience edged closer and Chloe winced. Warmth erupted on the back of her neck, as if she could feel the power from this mysterious creature. Chloe dodged another attempt at grabbing her from the water when a fist enclosed itself around a rock that was directly beside her.   
"You need to calm down." Something told her.   
Chloe panicked moving away from the hidden speaker.   
"Chloe you must calm down. I'm here to help you."   
Chloe dodged another fist and ran into a bunch of coral. Fish swam around her, moving away from the anthró̱pini̱.   
"Who are you?" Chloe screamed, moving quickly away from her previous spot.   
"First do as I say," the voice answered sternly. "Do you feel the current beneath you?"   
Chloe nodded and held out her hand, feeling the water move against her finger tips.   
"Spray them in the eyes and use your knife to stab them in between the toes. That is their area of weakness."   
Chloe rolled against the stand, watching a giant fist sink into the sand behind her and grabbed held the knife out in front of her.   
"H-how do I spray the water?"   
"Believe you are the water. Believe you are moving the water into their eyes."   
Chloe concentrated and focused on the monstrous forms above her. A hand enclosed itself around her leg and she screamed.   
Suddenly a spring of water shot from her hand and went into each of the anthró̱pini's eye sight. One monster feel over in the water beside her and Chloe moved quickly. She stabbed repeatedly between the toes of the beast until it exploded into a nasty green powder. Chloe stood up from the water and ran towards the second largest one, stabbing brutally in between it's yellowing big toe and mangled second toe. The monster bleated out a cry of pain and the birds around them began cawing loudly. Chloe heard dogs barking in the distance and the leaves on the trees behind her shredded into pieces as the goat-man imploded. The last anthró̱pini stood in front of her, growling. Chloe stared into its eyes and saw anger and hunger. It's hand reached out quickly for her and Chloe slashed her knife into the flesh. She hacked until she hit the correct spot, finally binging down her foe.   
The monster collapsed on the ground as a pile of sand and Chloe dropped the knife, heaving deep breaths of relief.   
"Good." The mysterious voice said. "You still have work to do, but the old centaur shall teach you what you need to know."   
"I thought this place was supposed to protect me!" Chloe cried, dropping to her knees. "Why and how are these creatures here tormenting me?!"   
"Everything shall be answered soon enough." Chloe turned as she heard something rise from the water behind her. Her mouth gaped open as she saw her golden aura and bright eyes shining upon her.   
The mysterious being bowed to her and the light faded, revealing a young girl around Chloe's age. Her bright blonde hair was long and dragged across the ground like a veil. She dressed in a modest white toga and her arms had chains wrapped intricately in knots.   
The girl looked up and Chloe's hand went for her knife. The girl chuckled and held up her hands.   
"Chloe I mean you no harm, I was sent here to watch over you, and teach you the things Chiron cannot."   
"How would you do that?" Chloe said.   
"I knew how to control water just now didn't I? I helped you defeat the undefeated creatures created from pure chaos. I know how to control water because I am a banished nature spirit. I once controlled a large sea, but then my power was taken away from me, and I am left to be a slave to humanity."   
Chloe frowned, putting down her weapon. The girl looked at her with sad eyes, but smiled.   
"Why do you want to help me?"   
"I was taken in by your father, Poseidon. I have done him many years of service and now, he wishes for me to be your aid and guide."   
"My father sent you here?"   
"Yes. It would make me very happy to be your guide Chloe."   
Chloe put a hand on the strange girl's shoulder and smiled. "Then, I accept my father's request. Don't you have a name I can call you?"   
The girl stood silent for a moment. "I have none."   
"Then I will call you..Jane."   
The spirit smiled widely at Chloe and her eyes brightened with happiness. "Jane. I like it Chloe. Thank you."   
Chloe giggled and put her knife away, turning it back into a tube. "Common, let's go to camp. I would like to introduce you to my brother."   
Jane smiled and Chloe began jogging back towards the mess hall. 

 

Chloe laughed as she turned the winding corners of the Long Island hills, slowly working her way back to the main area of the camp.   
"Chloe!" She heard behind her. The shouting became louder and she turned, seeing Nico and Andrew sprinting towards her. Jane stood behind her, keeping silent.   
"Chloe!" Nico cried, wrapping his arms around her. "Dear gods what is wrong with me? I shouldn't have let you take me to the infirmary this morning!"  
"I'm fine Nico!" Chloe said, smiling widely at him. "I did it. I killed all three of them!"   
"How?" Andrew asked. "You told me that the myths never described a way for them to be killed."   
Jane interrupted Chloe's train of thoughts by placing a hand on her shoulder.   
"You will get in trouble if you tell them how you did it. Believe me Chloe, the old centaur will not be happy with you. Allow me to stay hidden for now, and I will show myself later. Do not tell them."   
As Jane's warning echoed in her mind, Chloe's smile faded and she bit her lip. Trying to act casual she shrugged.   
"I guess it was just luck."   
"Luck or not, you need to come back to a safe area with the rest of the campers. Percy is worried sick about you." Nico said.   
"I'm glad the goats didn't pound you to shreds with their hoof-hands." Andrew said, giving her a flirtatious grin.   
Chloe blushed and suddenly her brain clenched together, squeezing the air out of her lungs. She collapsed to the ground, grabbing her neck, gasping for air.   
"Calm down." Jane coached. "You are only experiencing the pain of water withdrawal. This happens rarely, you only need some nectar before your lungs collapse in on themselves."   
"Nectar." Chloe choked, grabbing Nico's wrist.   
Nico dug frantically in the pocket of his jacket, retrieving an emergency bottle. He uncapped the frothy liquid and Chloe struggled to take at least a sip.   
"Pour it down her throat!" Andrew said. "She can't drink it herself!"   
Nico tipped back the bottle and Chloe felt the nectar go down her throat and her lungs opened back up. She coughed, and Chloe felt Nico's arms pick her up.   
"I'm taking you to the infirmary, and no arguments!"   
Chloe's eyes widened, suddenly remembering an important event from the night before. "I need to go to Chiron." Chloe said.   
"Hades Chloe, I said no arguments!" Nico snapped.   
"Hey don't talk to her that way! If she needs to talk to Chiron, she can!" Andrew angrily said, pushing Nico in the shoulder.   
"Please, it's important! I need to talk to him now! She warned me and I don't want it to be too late!"   
Nico sighed angrily and set Chloe down roughly, causing her to wince. "Fine, agree with the hell spawn. I won't care when you are laying in the infirmary later dying!"   
Nico stormed away, leaving Chloe alone and Andrew bending down beside her.   
"To Hades with him." He muttered. "I'll take you to Chiron and then to the infirmary."   
Chloe nodded, her focus on the direction Nico left. The darkness in between the trees showed his escape route, Chloe could still smell the musky scent of chocolate leftover in the air. She blinked away the tears and stood up, grabbing awkwardly onto Andrew's arm.   
"I'm sorry he yelled at you." Andrew said, after awhile. "You don't deserve it."   
"I probably do at times. I'm kind of an idiot." Chloe said, her eyes scanning the area around her.   
"What do you have to tell Chiron?" Andrew asked. "Does it have to deal with the supposed visit from a goddess you told me about earlier?"   
Chloe nodded. "She told me that, I have to tell Chiron the golden light surfaces."   
"Ohh, so scary."   
"She also said I was in terrible danger. She said that I have to tell him before she takes me."   
Andrew stopped and frowned. "That would not be good."   
"Gee, you think?" Chloe asked sarcastically. She turned her back to Andrew, letting her eyes memorize the wide area she guessed the archery classes took place. A stray bow lay on a nearby bench. It was obviously left behind by a camper when the attacks took place.   
"Andrew, she said I was the one. I don't understand. I'm a nobody!"   
"No you're not." Andrew scoffed. "You are the daughter of the sea god, who also just defeated three monsters that have never been killed by any hero before. I'd say you're somebody."   
Chloe smiled and turned back towards Andrew, who smiled back at her. He grinned and Chloe felt something inch across her neck. It tingled, in a good way. She felt her heart flutter and she suddenly felt antsy standing there alone with Andrew.   
"Uh, I think we should find Chiron." She said.   
Andrew nodded and put an arm around her as they continued their walk back towards the camp.


	10. Chapter 10

Nico's POV

Chloe didn't understand, he was just trying to protect her, but she had to go talk to Chiron. Nico knew she just wanted to be alone with Andrew, he wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth. Nico couldn't help that he was cold, intimidating, and different. Nico wished Chloe knew what Andrew had done to him, and why he was going to pay sooner or later for his choices.   
Nico stormed into his cabin and sat down on a chair, putting his head in his hands.   
"Rough day?"   
Nico looked up, seeing a dark form of his father looming over him. Nico frowned, his father had never visited him here personally before.   
"Father what are you doing here?"   
The god regarded his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Those creatures that attacked the camp earlier, where did they originate from?"   
"Somewhere across the border. How could they have gotten in?"   
"Even the magic of the border has it's weaknesses. The monsters that attacked the camp are far more powerful than the magic created by the border."   
"Is that why you're here?"   
"Yes, and no. Nico, do you know what is stirring outside the borders?"   
Nico shook his head. "Do those creatures have anything to with it?"   
"Yes. Nico I stored those creatures down in the depths or Tarturus, and they stayed there for centuries. However, when the doors of death were opened, a few handfuls of them escaped."   
"There are more?"   
"Yes, but there are different creatures. Hard to control, they only listen to their master but I have managed to keep them under wraps before. Now, the next few days are very important. If anyone here, reports of seeing dark creatures or anything that looks skeletal, I want you to declare a state of emergency and get everyone out of this camp as quick as you possibly could. The largest threat has yet to arise, and I and my brothers need to prepare for action."   
"Has an emergency meeting among the gods been called?"   
"Yes. I cannot stay any longer, but you need to do everything I just told you, or all will be lost."   
Nico nodded and his father gave him a small smile before disappearing into the shadows. Nico unsheathed his sword, and knew exactly what he had to do next. 

"Let me get this straight," Percy said. "You want to search outside the borders for evidence of an entrance from Tartarus to up here?"   
Nico nodded.   
Annabeth crossed her arms, and took Percy's hand in hers. "Would it be an open hole?"   
"I don't know," Nico said. "From whatever my father told me, we need to take action before another attack is placed upon the campers here who aren't in school."   
Thalia scoffed, folding her arms. "I don't know what these things are, but I think our problems won't be solved if we just run away and not do anything about it. If we leave, then we won't have anything to come back to."   
"Thalia's right." Annabeth said. "I say we search outside the borders but I think it would be better to stay and fight."   
"My dad said all would be lost," Nico muttered. "Or are we just not going to listen to the death god's warning because he isn't credible?"   
"Calm down Nico, that's not what she meant!" Percy said, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico wiggled out of his grip, glaring at Thalia.   
"Why don't we just search outside the borders, and based on what we find, we hold a senior camp counselor meeting and decide the next option," Percy said.   
"That's actually a better idea than Annabeth's," Thalia said. "I guess it's true what they say: the older, the wiser."   
Percy rolled his eyes and Nico unsheathed his sword. "So, who's coming to search with me or do I have to do this alone?"   
"I'll go," Percy said.   
"Me too," Annabeth said grabbing onto Percy's arm.   
Thalia shrugged, "I guess I'll go with you losers." Annabeth chuckled and walked off with the huntress, leaving Percy alone with Nico. Nico pretended to focus on his sword, and not Percy while he messed with his raven black hair.   
Nico put his sword away, thinking of a way to get out of an uncomfortable conversation.   
"I'm going to uh, get a drink."   
"I'll come with you, I'm a little thirsty myself."   
Nico groaned in his mind as they walked toward the mess hall. As Nico walked inside he accidentally shouldered an Ares, who just gave him a grin.   
"Hey gay-wad!"   
Nico clenched his fists. "I'll kill you!"   
Suddenly, Percy flung his fist in front of Nico's face, hitting the camper on the jaw.   
"Don't talk to him that way! You do that again and I'll feed you to the sharks!"   
The boy cursed in Greek as he walked away. Nico rubbed the back of his neck as he told Percy thank-you.   
"No problem Nico. I don't know why he has a problem with you, but I like you for who you are."   
"You-you like me?"   
"Yeah, you're the coolest little vampire I've ever met."   
Nico almost punched Percy in the arm, but instead he smiled. Moments like these reminded him why he had gotten over his crush.   
Chiron cleared his throat behind them, and crossed his arms.  
"Percy, what did I tell you about getting into fights?"  
"I was only defending Nico, Chiron!" Percy said, placing his hand on Nico's head. Nico swatted it away and pulled the hood of his jacket over his head.   
"Defending or not," Chiron said. "Don't get into fights like that again. You have to be an example now to your sister. Speaking of Chloe, I think it is best if you go see her in the infirmary later."   
Percy nodded, "Is she alright? I didn't see her after she ran off with Andrew. Those creatures chased after her, one didn't even try to attack me when I engaged with it's foot."   
"She's fine, but you'll have to excuse me for now. I have to go check on a theory."   
The centaur trotted away, and Annabeth jogged over with Thalia, handing Percy his armor. Thalia gave Nico his armor, which was kept in a dark container filled with water from the River Styx.   
"You guys ready to go?" Thalia asked.   
"Sure, afterward I want to run by the infirmary and check on Chloe."   
"Actually," Nico said. "Why don't you guys go search the outside and I'll go keep Chloe company?" Nico groaned in his mind, he was going to have to apologize for his rudeness.   
Percy smiled. "Thanks Nico."   
Nico opened a small whole in the ground, handing his armor to a skeleton.   
"Take that back to my cabin." He said.   
The undead grasped the container in its arms and disappeared into the earth. Nico shadow travelled away from the group, so they wouldn't have to see the grimace on his face. Nico appeared outside the infirmary in seconds and he pushed the door open. Chloe sat alone on a bed, sketching something onto a piece of paper. When Nico approached she balled up the drawing and threw it at his face.   
"I know you're upset with me but, I'm here to apologize." Nico said. Nico unfolded the piece of paper and found a sketch of his portrait, perfect in every detail. Chloe had been finishing shading his hair when he had come in. Nico frowned, and sat beside her on the bed.   
"I'm sorry."   
"You yelled at me," Chloe muttered.   
"I know and I'm sorry. That is what you get when you play with the fire that is me. I'm an angry guy Chloe."   
Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I'll forgive you, but you need to learn how to hold your tongue."   
Nico nodded and gave Chloe a smile. "This sketch is good. Does it have something to do with what you had to tell Chiron?"   
Chloe shrugged. "I just told him what the red-head told me. The golden light surfaces."   
"The golden light?"   
Chloe nodded. "I asked Andrew if I could borrow a book on myths from his cabin, but I don't think that I'll find anything."   
The son of Athena reentered the room, and frowned at Nico's prescience.   
"Here's the book you wanted Chloe," he said.   
"Thanks."   
Chloe turned through the pages and both boys looked over her shoulder. Chloe turned to a section of myths involving creatures before the gods and only found one thing, and that was the giants.   
"This was no help," Nico muttered.  
"Of course the illiterate vampire only says that."   
"Cut the crap Henderson, I know how to read," Nico snapped.   
Chloe snapped shut the book, causing both of them to jump. She crossed her arms and laid back against the bed.   
"Please stop," she whispered. "Anger hurts my head."   
Andrew and Nico went for her hand at the same time, grabbing the same one. Nico glared at Andrew, who glared back.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Comforting my friend," Andrew snapped.   
Chloe grimaced and took the pillow from behind her, smothering her face with it.   
A silent scream came from under the fabric, and Nico could feel a small shake in the ground.   
"Chloe stop that before you smother yourself," Nico chided. He groaned and turned to Andrew. "Look, if we're both going to be around her, I propose we call a truce."   
Chloe lifted the pillow of her face and smiled when Andrew agreed and shook Nico's hand.   
"You got yourself a deal death-boy. We'll both lookout for her."   
"I'm happy you guys are making nice," Chloe said. "But my head hurts. I don't think it's going to get better just sitting here. Do you think it's possible to go look in the Athena cabin for another book?"   
Andrew shrugged. "I guess we could but you'll have to face the wrath of my siblings."   
"Don't worry," Chloe said. "I know how to tune someone out."

 

The Athena cabin was dusty and the ceramic owl statues stared at Nico as he walked by. Nico didn't like the cabin, the other Athena children made him feel uncomfortable.   
Celeste, Andrew's sister was unhappy the moment Chloe stepped through the door.   
"You're seriously bringing her in here?!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to displease our mother?"   
"Give it a rest Celeste," Andrew said. "Chloe can come in here if she wants to."   
Chloe moved towards one of the book shelves and Celeste stepped in front of her.   
"Sorry crazy girl, only sane people can touch these."   
"I'm not crazy," Chloe fought back. "I just need to look for a book on the golden light."   
"Is that one of your imaginary friends?" Celeste asked. "Or is that just someone you made up for attention?"   
"She's not made up," Chloe growled. "If you don't remember Celeste, I helped save people earlier, including you. You could try to be the least bit courteous to me and let me have a look."   
Celeste frowned and crossed her arms.   
"Do you think my mother stepped aside when your father tried to take her city from her?"   
"No," Chloe said. "They did work together, however, to create the chariot."   
Celeste grumbled. "I'm not moving."   
"Then I'll just have to make you."   
"Like you would even try!"   
Nico rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. Nico swung his arm in front of him, causing a shade to appear. Celeste screamed, seeing the creature and it began to chase after her.   
"Find your book," Nico said. "If I don't call this demon off in time, it will eat Celeste's face."   
Chloe stuff towards the shelf and began moving her eyes over the hard spines of books covered in dust. Chloe picked one from the bottom corner and tucked it under her arm.   
"This should help, even if it's small," Chloe said. "100 myths they didn't teach you in school, by Plato."   
Nico waved his hand and called off the demon before it could cause anymore damage. Andrew leaned against the wall beside him and handed him a twenty dollar bill.   
"What's this?" Nico asked.   
"Payment. Celeste's a pain in the ass."   
Nico rolled his eyes and stuffed the bill in his pocket. Celeste growled and turned towards them, her eyes blazing with fury.   
"Skyla, tha petháneis!" Celeste shouted.   
Andrew snorted. "Someone is angry."   
Nico's mouth turned up in a small smile and he stepped in front of Chloe so she could walk to the door.   
"Out of my way, kátharma!" Celeste said, grabbing Nico's arm.   
Nico shoved the girl back into one of her other brothers who glared at him.   
"Let's go," Andrew warned.   
Nico backed out of the Athena cabin, seeing Chloe running ahead.   
"I can't believe Celeste called you a bas-"   
"No bad language better come out your mouth," Nico said. "Percy will have my sorry butt to Tartarus."   
Chloe sat down under a nearby tree and Andrew peered over her shoulder as she flipped through the browning pages.   
"I think I found it," Chloe said. "I knew I read this before."   
"You've read the myth of the golden-light?" Andrew asked.   
"It wasn't an exact myth about it," Chloe said. "There was a poem, written by Homer about a golden being that could change into different forms. This being was created by Chaos, and after the Olympians took the throne, that's when this being became very active. Every time the gods got close enough to catching it, this being would disappear for a month, maybe even a year."   
"What does this have to deal with the message you had for Chiron?" Nico asked.   
"One day the gods had enough," Chloe said. "I'm not sure how they did it, but Homer stated in this poem that an oracle told them prophecy of how they could get rid of this being, for good."   
"Did they do it?"   
Chloe nodded. "However only part of this being was destroyed because they were missing a very important part of the puzzle. The golden-light has been resting for centuries, regaining its strength. The gods took part of its soul, and it wants it back. That why all these things are happening. Sickness, war, tragedy, all chaos."   
"If this golden-light is awake, then that means-"   
"Chaos is waking too," Chloe said. "This isn't good."   
"You're right," Andrew said. "This is very bad."


	11. Chapter 11

The campfire that night didn't give Andrew the same comfort it had in the past. The warmth didn't spread over him and give him a sense of security that he craved. He looked towards Chloe, who sat beside Nico under the Poseidon flag and he felt a twinge of jealousy. Andrew shrugged it off. It was unwise for him to feel this way, Chloe was a friend.  
Campers sang songs and ate s'mores as the darkness enclosed itself around the camp. Andrew felt a cold chill rush against he back of his neck and he rubbed his arms, trying to forget it.   
"Andrew are you alright?" Marcus asked. "You look pale."   
"I'm fine," Andrew said. "I'm a little tired tonight, that's all."  
Steve looked in the direction he stared and he smirked.   
"You like her don't you?"   
Andrew muttered and turned away from his brother. Behind him sat the quiet camp grounds at night. A cold chill ran across Andrew's neck again and he winced. He felt as if something was wrong.   
A hand touched his shoulder and he turned, seeing Annabeth.   
"Chiron wants to hear what you guys discovered earlier. We're having an emergency senior camp counselor meeting."  
"I'm not a counselor," Andrew said.   
"Yeah, but you're a witness," Annabeth said. "Take a shower and then head to the big house. You have fifteen minutes."   
Andrew walked alone to the showers, feeling the cold chill streak itself across his arms again. He turned the water in the shower to a hotter setting, hoping it would remove the cold from his prescience.   
"Andrew," A voice spoke.   
Andrew froze, he didn't recognize it. It didn't belong to the wrinkled woman or any god he had met before.   
"Andrew," the voice said again.  
Andrew turned the water off, pulling on his pants and taking out a knife. The voice stopped speaking and Andrew's skin tingled. He glanced slowly towards the mirror, seeing a shadow behind him.   
"Aaaah!" He screamed, dropping his knife.  
The creature moved it's head from the shadows and Andrew saw something that resembled black shriveled skin that covered the skeleton body. The creature growled and moved towards him. Andrew looked towards his knife which lay on the floor, five inches away from him.  
A spider crawled from the eye socket of the monster and Andrew felt his heart beat stop completely.   
"Di immortals," he whispered.   
His hands grabbed the door handle of the showers and he waited two miserable seconds before the creature lunged. Andrew swung the door open, grabbing his shirt and he began sprinting towards the big house. A second creature exactly like the first one came from the trees and began chasing him.   
Andrew looked towards the statue of his mother that decorated an area erected in honor of the goddess and he said a quick prayer in his head.   
"Mom, help!"   
One of the monsters behind him growled and began picking up speed.   
"Man, I need to run more," Andrew said to himself. He dodged one of the creatures as he ran up the big house stairs.   
One of the monsters leaped forward and grabbed him, slamming him onto the ground.  
The word "hungry" chattered through it's teeth and Andrew slammed his fist into it's jaw.   
The creature fell backwards a step and shook it's head to regain it's composure. A shrill scream came from it's mouth and it lunged forward. Andrew prepared to be torn to bits when an arrow came from the doorway of the big house. The creature exploded into silver dust instantaneously.   
Andrew looked up towards the door and saw the huntress put away her silver bow.   
"You okay?" Thalia asked.  
"I will be," Andrew answered. 

 

When Andrew entered the ping pong room, Annabeth stood up.   
"Oh my gods, what happened?"   
"Something attacked him," Thalia said. "And by something, I mean the things that the hunters and I have been hunting for weeks. These creatures have killed three of my best hunters, and I don't even know what they are."   
"We have to do something!" the girl from the Hebe cabin cried. "I don't want to be attacked."  
"I say we give these things a pounding," the boy from the Nemesis cabin said. "I'm not going to be a wuss about it, I'm just going to punch it until it dies."   
"Enough," Chrion said, causing the room to fall silent. The centaur walked toward Andrew and leaned closer to him.   
"What did this thing look like?"   
Andrew looked around the room, seeing dozens of eyes stare at him.   
"Like a skeleton. It had a crusty kind of black skin and it kept saying my name."   
"Andrew, you need to tell me the exact truth during this next part," Chiron said. "What is the last thing you remember doing before the attack?"   
"I was at campfire. I kept feeling as if something was wrong, boy was I right!"   
"Did you feel cold?"   
Andrew nodded. "Why? Does that mean something?"   
Chrion nodded gravely. "Percy, lock the door."   
Percy shot a look towards Annabeth before getting up and turning the lock.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen of this council, never before have I been forced to do this, but I no longer have any choice. It has been confirmed in my mind that indeed, Chaos is waking. These creatures that have attacked us tonight spawned within our borders from the pit that Percy and Annabeth found earlier by the red flag base. The Hecate cabin has placed a barrier over it, but I am not sure how long it will hold."   
"Chiron, what were those things?" Andrew asked. "Why were they chasing me?"   
"I don't know my boy. Among the early people, they were known as térata ostó̱n."  
"Bone monsters," Annabeth whispered. "Also known as nightmares. Once they select a victim, they haunt them with their worst fears. They were created by Chaos from pure madness and evil."   
"As he awakens, so does his creations. These nightmares were sent specifically towards Andrew, which means someone is targeting him."   
Andrew began to sweat and his mind went to when his eyes searched Chloe's at the campfire, before Nico sat beside her. Her cheeks turned pink, she downcast her eyes for a moment, peaking up at him through strands of blonde.   
"How are you feeling?" Andrew mouthed to her.   
Chloe shrugged. "Better I guess."   
"That's good."   
Chloe giggled and motioned for him to look towards the fire.  
"Do you feel cold?"   
Andrew opened his mouth to answer, when Nico sat beside Chloe and her attention was taken away from him.   
"Chloe," Andrew said. "At the campfire she asked me if I felt cold."   
"She was asleep when I left," Percy said, standing up.  
"We have to help her!" Nico said, drawing his sword.   
Percy went to open the door when the girl from the Nike cabin screamed.   
"Holy Hephaestus! What's that?!"  
Andrew looked out the window, seeing one of the same creatures peering in at him. The screeches of more nightmares came from outside.  
Andrew cursed in Ancient Greek and stumbled backwards towards the wall. Lou Ellen held her hands up at the window, casting a pink shield over it.   
"None of them will be able to get in here," she said.   
"What about the rest of the big house?" Clairesse asked gruffly.  
The lights flickered in the room and the room became dark. Screeches of nightmares outside the room greeted Andrew's ears and he looked around the dark room quickly. Chiron lit a match, providing a small bit of light. Nico flicked the base of his sword, causing a ghostly lime green to light up the room. Percy's sword glowed in the dark and Andrew saw him grab Annabeth's hand.  
"You got a plan wise girl?" he asked.   
"Seriously?" Andrew said. "She's the daughter of the goddess of battle strategy and you have to ask her that?"   
"It annoys her, that's why I do it," Percy said frowning.   
"Shhh," Annabeth said. "We don't know how many are in the hall-"   
"Eight," Nico said. "Wait...no ten. If Percy, Andrew and I left to help Chloe we'd be overtaken too quickly. Not to mention everyone else in here."   
"What do we do?" Connor asked. "We can't just stay here, we'd be sitting ducks!"  
"We have no choice," Chiron spoke up. "We have to wait until morning. That is when these creatures retire."  
Andrew slumped back into a seat and shut his eyes, squeezing them shut. This was worse than the time his father thought it would be a good idea to leave him home alone when he was five.  
"Mom," Andrew thought. "If you can hear me, please, watch over Chloe Wayland. She's going to need it."  
The shrieks of the nightmares interrupted his thoughts, and the room turned dark when the sickly green light faded.

 

He couldn't get those creatures out of his mind, he kept seeing them every time he slept. Andrew tossed and turned in the corner where he curled up in the ping pong table room and looked over towards Percy who had an arm wrapped protectively around Annabeth.   
"You can't sleep either?" He asked.   
Andrew nodded. "I keep seeing that nightmare chasing me."   
"What do you think Chloe is doing right now?" Percy said. "We have to help her, but we risk everyone else in here."   
"I wish I had run to her instead of here, then I could have protected her," Andrew said.   
"Chloe is perfectly capable of protecting herself," Annabeth said, keeping her eyes shut. She blinked them open and sat up.   
"She hasn't had any training," Andrew whispered. "Not to mention she was in the infirmary earlier today. She might be a little tired and weak."   
"She's Percy's sister," Annabeth said. "I can tell she will be okay. I didn't think Percy would be able to handle himself when he first got here, but he pulled through and proved everyone wrong, including me."   
"Chloe is smarter than she looks," Percy said. "She proved that earlier today."   
"So you're telling me you aren't the least bit worried that some black crusty skeleton thing might not be eating her brains?" Andrew asked.   
Percy looked down at Annabeth who gave him a comforting look.   
"Chloe will be okay, we just have to trust that."   
Percy wrapped his arms tighter around Annabeth's waist and Andrew sat awake while the two of them fell back asleep. His eyes drifted closed for one minute before the image of being chased appeared in his mind again.   
Andrew sat up and rubbed his arms, looking towards the window. It looked to be around two In the morning. He fished through his pocket and pulled out his cellphone which he rarely used. He figured that it would be around nine in the morning where his father lived.   
Andrew scrolled through the text messages his father sent him, which happened to only be three. The first was telling him that he had gotten engaged, the second was telling him that he was begin moved into a smaller room so that his stepmother could have a place to keep her things. The third was wishing him a happy birthday, two months late.   
Andrew typed a paragraph quickly and the screen and sent it, figuring his father wouldn't even look at it.   
Hey Dad, things have been getting a little rough around here, so I might take a break from camp pretty soon. I haven't made any decisions yet, but just tell Alfred to prep my room just in case.   
Andrew looked out the window in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. He could convince Chloe to come with him, and they could spend every day together, fighting monsters and going to school. Andrew smiled to himself, thinking about how much Chloe would enjoy school.   
He was surprised when a reply came back, and he read over the words quickly.   
Alright, have fun.   
Andrew gave up talking to his father so he put his phone back into his pocket and moved towards the window, to look around. He didn't see any nightmares anywhere. The jump from the window ledge would be at least five feet or six. Andrew had trained for high jumps, so he pulled the window up, and shut it, sitting on the ledge.   
Andrew drew a knife and looked around before dropping to the ground. He didn't hear any shrieks of the nightmares, so he began running towards the poseidon cabin.   
Andrew was surprised when no nightmares had tried to attack him on the way to the cabin, but he wasn't going to draw any attention to himself. Andrew snuck in the Poseidon cabin through a window and shut it quickly.   
"Chloe?" He called, whispering through the dark room.   
Chloe peaked up from behind the couch, and she pointed her own knife at Andrew.   
"Andrew?"   
"Yeah, it's me. I'm here."   
Chloe flung her knife onto the floor and hugged him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.   
"I was so scared! I felt them chasing you!"   
"You felt them chasing me?"   
Chloe nodded. "I couldn't do anything but sit here because about ten of them surrounded the cabin."   
"There are about nineteen of us held up int he big house because of them. I was able to sneak out. Where did they go?" Andrew asked.   
Chloe bit her lip and then grabbed a flashlight from off the side table.   
"I can't believe I'm saying this but..you wanna go find out?" 

 

Andrew crept around the corner, eyeing Chloe's hand like a child would a chocolate bar.   
He hadn't grabbed it yet, but he felt as if he would pretty soon. Chloe had tied her hair back into a ponytail, but the blonde strands looked almost like strings of gold in the moonlight.   
"Is everyone in the big house okay?" Chloe asked, moving beside Andrew.   
Andrew nodded. "Percy is worried about you, but Annabeth knows that you can handle yourself. I just had to get out of there, I had to come find you."   
Chloe looked toward him, pointing the flashlight towards him. She stared into his eyes for a moment before biting her lip.   
"Andrew, do you think that I'm crazy?"   
Andrew frowned. "Of course not."   
"I sensed them coming before either of us were attacked, I felt cold."   
"I felt cold too," Andrew said. "That doesn't mean you're crazy."   
"It's not that...." Chloe said. "Sometimes I feel like I'm losing it. I could have sworn I saw him outside when the nightmares came for me."   
"Who did you see? A God? A camper?"   
"My uncle," Chloe said, looking down. She brushed her hand over her arm, as if reminiscing about an old injury and that was when Andrew put the pieces together.   
"He hurt you?"   
Chloe nodded. "I swear, I thought he was dead. If he is alive, he is here to take me back."   
Andrew turned, pointing his flashlight in the bushes, only to find a squirrel scampering around on the ground. He froze when they heard the howl and shrieks of monsters in the distance. Chloe grabbed his hand, looking around wildly in front of them.   
"We should keep moving," Andrew said.   
Chloe squeezed his hand, and Andrew felt as if it felt right, that this was the way things were supposed to be.   
They passed by a few training areas before stopping and listening for the screeches of the nightmares. Andrew moved towards the creek, pointing his flashlight into the water. Chloe stopped at the edge of the water, dipping her fingertips into the creek.   
"Andrew," Chloe's voice wavered. "We have to get out of here, now!"  
"What-"   
"Now!"   
Chloe grabbed his arm, yanking him out of the creek and began pulling him back towards the camp. Andrew felt the ground rumble behind them until he heard the water crash against the edge of the trees.   
"What are we running from?"   
"Indos worms! They can travel up to a speed of 100 miles per hour if they're hungry enough!"   
Chloe pulled Andrew behind a large oak tree and they watched as a slimy creature crawled from the water. Two more joined the first one, and they began looking for Chloe and Andrew. The Indos worms looked exactly like normal worms, but they had fangs and sharp points sticking from their backs.   
"How do we fight these things?" Andrew asked.   
"You slice of their heads off before they can spit green poison into your eyes," Chloe said. "I've had dreams about these monsters before."   
Andrew drew his knife, and looked around in the dark, trying to find something that would give them an advantage. His eyes wandered towards the campfire area, and Andrew's mind began going over the many options they had.   
"The problem is I don't know how quick I'll be able to slice their heads off, considering I know which side their head is on."   
"You're thinking about the fire?"   
Andrew nodded. "Do you think they're resilient?"   
"Only one way to find out. How are we going to lead them over there?"   
"Somehow we have to get their attention over to us by the fire. Will they come towards us if we just run over there?"   
"Probably," Chloe said. "They're already looking for us."   
Suddenly, Andrew heard the familiar shriek of a nightmare and he looked in front of them only to see a crowd of nightmares and the Indos worms, standing directly behind them.   
A nightmare lunged at Andrew, clawing his arm and Chloe screamed. Her shield exploded in front of them, hitting the nightmare directly in the face. The skull toppled onto the ground and the body disintegrated into silver dust and Chloe drew her knife, the blade lengthening into a sword.   
Andrew looked around them as the crowd of monsters advanced forward. His vision started become cloudy, and he knew he was going to loose consciousness.   
"Chloe, you have to take out the worms first, they're the biggest threat."   
"Stay awake!" Chloe said, shielding Andrew with her body.   
Chloe slashed out of instinct at the nightmares, who retaliated by clawing at her. She stabbed one in the eye, using the momentum to push it back against three other nightmares and into one of the Indos worms. One of the Indos worms shrieked as it spat green poison at Chloe. Chloe shielded herself with the shield, now covered with green spit slime. She slammed the base of the shield down onto the head of an Indos worm, causing it to explode. A nightmare stalked Andrew from behind, and he threw his knife into it's eye, causing it to explode. Andrew fell to the ground on one knee as he felt his body continue to weaken. Chloe killed the last nightmare, and turned to face the other two hissing Indos worms. She held up her hand, and waited until a stream of water came from the ground, causing the worms to fly up into the air.   
Andrew's head began to nod and he tried to keep his eyes open.   
"Andrew! Please, stay awake!"  
"It's hard," he croaked. "The infirmary isn't far from here-"   
"We won't make it there," Chloe said. "I got scratched too. We have to go back to the creek. The water will heal us."   
Andrew struggled to stand, but he continued to move his legs and pull Chloe up when she stumbled over a tree root. He dropped down into the water of the creek and felt Chloe's hands touch his arm.  
"It's gonna be okay," Chloe said. "We can't soak for long, more nightmares are coming."   
"Where are they coming from," Andrew asked. "There isn't anything on this end of camp besides the capture the flag woods."   
"Maybe there is another hole," Chloe said. "They have to be coming in from somewhere."   
Andrew felt his fingertips scrap against the palm of his hand as he stood up, bringing Chloe with him.  
"Let's go back to the Athena cabin," he said. "Maybe tomorrow we can convince Chiron to let a team of us explore the woods."   
Chloe didn't protest as they walked back towards the camp. Andrew tried not to say anything when he felt her arm wrap around his waist. The Athena cabin was dark, which gave them an advantage. Lucky for Andrew this was the night most of his siblings had border patrol duty. Andrew pulled his shows off his feet and tossed them in his chest, trying not to disturb his brothers who were sleeping nearby.  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be in here," Chloe asked. "All of these owl statues are staring at me like I've done somethign wrong."   
"Don't worry," Andrew said. "They do that to Percy all the time."   
Andrew pulled the blankets of his bed aside, scooting over enough for Chloe to climb in beside him. She pressed her head to his chest and Andrew shuddered.   
"Good night Andrew," Chloe whispered.   
Andrew smiled to himself as he fell asleep. Everything felt right this way, as if Chloe was missing piece of him that made him whole. 

 

"Get up! Get out! I will kill you! Get out you brat!"  
Andrew blinked his eyes open, trying to figure out who could possibly be yelling. Could it be Annabeth? Andrew rubbed his eyes and sat up, realizing he was in the Athena cabin, and he remembered that Chloe slept in the same bed with him the night before. Andrew looked on his arm quickly, seeing the gash made by one of the nightmares.   
"It wasn't a dream," Andrew said, looking at the Athena campers.  
"Get out! You don't belong here," Celeste spat, yelling at Chloe. "Get out now or I will tell Chiron you and Andrew slept together last night!"   
"Nothing happened," Chloe said, moving her legs over the side of the bed. "You try being chased by ten nightmares and having the energy to walk back to your cabin."  
"Oh look everyone," Celeste said. "Crazy girl has an opinion, maybe we should listen!"   
"Did you ever think Celeste, that your mother didn't mind me being in here? She could have blasted me to pieces in my sleep any time but she chose to leave me alone. Why do you think she did that?"  
The Athena campers in the cabin frowned, thinking about what Chloe had said. Andrew rolled his eyes and put his arm around Chloe. Celeste pushed Chloe aside, growling at him.  
"How dare you!" she shrieked, grabbing Andrew by the collar and shaking him. Andrew's eyes shot open and he grabbed Celeste's wrists.  
"Chloe, I think you shoud go," Marcus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll take care of Celeste."   
"Thanks Marcus," Chloe said. "I'll see you later Andrew."   
Andrew wanted to tell her not to leave, but she had already walked from the door.  
"Thanks Celeste, you really do a good job of scaring people away," Andrew said.   
"It's not my fault you broke a rule," Celeste said, tugging her arms from his grip.  
"Cut the guy some slack," Steve said. "It's obvious he likes her. It's no different than Percy being in here with Annabeth."   
"It's different because she's crazy, and I know mother would never approve of another Athena-Poseidon relationship."   
"You don't know that," Andrew said, walking from the room. "If Annabeth were here, she'd disagree enitrely."   
"Oh, I'm sure she would," Celeste said. "She's biased in this debate."   
Andrew groaned. "Zeus Celeste, why do you have to be such a whiny shrew all the time?"   
"I'm protecting the cabin."  
"Next time, don't! Stay out of it," Andrew yelled, slamming the door of the Athena cabin.   
"You sound angry," Nico said, standing behind him.   
"Not really in the mood to talk about it," Andrew said. "What do you want?"   
"Where's Chloe? I want to see her."   
"She just left. She probably went to her cabin."   
"How did you get out?"   
"Climbed out a window. I don't know how you could sleep with those things roaming around outside the door."   
"WIth great power comes great need to take a nap," Nico said. "All the nightmares left before we came from the big house. Do you know where they went?"   
"Chloe and I followed a few into the forest near the red base. We should have a few groups search the forest for clues on their whereabouts."  
"Hate to break it to you, but that isn't going to happen today," Nico said. "We have another visitor." 

Andrew knew exactly who the god was once he saw the entire Apollo cabin kneeling and smiling. The sun god wore glasses over his eyes and had on a bright red suit.   
"What's he doing here," Andrew asked.   
"He's here delivering a message..from Rachel."   
"The oracle?"   
Nico nodded and they stopped, standing behind a crowd of campers. Chiron was standing close to the god, speaking with him along with Mr. D who didn't looked pleased with the visit.  
"I hate to drop in without a reason, but the big guy said I had to do this. Hermes was busy and apparently this was close to one of my stops."  
"It is not a problem at all my lord," Chiron said.   
"Now, as you all know," Apollo said, speaking to everyone. "You do have an oracle. However, Ms. Dare could not come and give the message herself because she and a satyr, Grover Underwood have been kidnapped."   
Andrew noticed Nico clench his fist a little bit and then look in Percy's direction. The two of them met eyes for a moment and Nico gave Percy a reassuring nod.   
"We do not know who has kidnapped them, but what we do know is that this has been predicted for over a millennia."  
"There is a prophecy that was written a long time ago by an oracle. It was only a few years after Zeus took the throne of Olympus. This Oracle spoke to the gods, but mostly Zeus, Poseidon and Hades."   
"She predicted that one day, Chaos would begin waking, but a few things had to happen first before that could happen. A girl, had to be born with the blood of Poseidon, because he was known to only have sons. Before the Big Three made the pact about not having anymore children, the prophocey was stolen from our library. Rachel has told me a new prophecy, so without further ado...ahem."  
The entire camp sat in silence as Apollo brought a piece of paper from his pocket.  
"On the day of the dead  
The golden light shall rise.  
The horse, the owl, shall meet their demise.  
Destiny changed by the ones without souls  
A plan brought by fate's scroll.  
As the orb of night shines, the clock ticks  
The hero in the end the child of reason  
A goddess born from the highest treason."  
The camp remained quiet until Chiron nodded and the sun god disappeared in a flash of bright yellow flames. Campers around Andrew began talking and he turned to Nico who motioned for him to follow.  
"What's happening now?"   
"We find Chloe, that prophecy is meant for her."


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe's POV

Chloe didn't know what was happening, she just knew somehow she was in big trouble. Chloe held Nico's hand and squeezed it as Chiron paced through his office. Percy sat behind her, along with Annabeth and Thalia.   
"It's too early," Chiron said.   
"What's too early," Percy asked.   
"Rachel did tell me that she would deliver a prophecy, but the quest had to be started on a specific day. She told me that this was the most important piece of the puzzle."   
"If Chloe is meant to go in the quest," Percy said. "Why leave on a specific date?"   
"Rachel wouldn't tell me," Chiron said.   
Thalia cleared her throat and stepped to the front of the room, adjusting her hunter's crown.   
"I hate to say it," Thalia said, "But Chloe has no training. It's dangerous to even let her go out on a quest without any."   
"That's why she will train until I receive the sign," Chiron said. "Once it is made clear that it is time for her to go, she will train; hard."   
"I have contacted Lady Artemis," Thalia said. "She and a few other Olympians agree that these are powerful forces at play. She wants the hunters to try and find the satyr first."   
"Wouldn't that mess with the prophecy?" Annabeth asked.   
Chloe opened her mouth to say something when an image flashed in front of her eyes. She saw Thalia, tracking someone in the woods.   
"As the orb of night shines, the clock ticks," Chloe said. "That's talking about Thalia. She has a part in this prophecy as well."   
Percy put his hand on Chloe's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.   
"Are you sure?"  
Chloe looked at Thalia. "People think I'm crazy. I might be a little insane suggesting that it's a good idea. If it is in the prophecy and it will help me, she should do it."   
"It's settled then," Chiron said. "Thalia and a few of her hunters shall leave tomorrow morning."   
Annabeth got up from her seat and hugged Thalia, along with Percy. Nico squeezed Chloe's hand again and let go, rising from his seat.   
"Let's go," he said. "I'll take you to the arena. 

Chloe met Chiron in the arena after she was fitted for armor. The centaur first tested her on stability, which Chloe was quite good at. The Demeter camper she worked with seemed nice and commented her on her chi.   
Next, she was tested on her balance, which needed a little work. Chloe however found that she was quite flexible. She was small and quick enough to dodge the all of the arrows shot by the Apollo campers. Chiron tested her last on her endurance, where she had to foot race a nymph in order to take the medal from her neck. Chloe ran against three nymphs and got three medals.   
"Very stable, and flexible. You are small and quick," Chiron said, thinking. "I will put you in the swords class with your brother but I also want you to train with a dagger. You are small and fast which means you will be able to attack your enemy quickly."   
"Chiron," Chloe said. "Why is everyone making a big deal out of my arrival? Why are people volunteering to go on a quest for me?"   
"You're a rare creature my dear girl," Chiron said. "You're father has been notoriously known to only have demigod sons. There has never been anyone like you before."   
"That doesn't explain why a few gods think it's smart for Thalia to go on a dangerous quest when she only has a small role in a prophecy."   
The centaur frowned and adjusted the quiver of arrows on his back.   
"My dear," Chiron said. "It isn't right to speak of the Olympian gods in that manner."   
"I've read the myths," Chloe said. "I know how temperamental they can be. I'm only questioning their reason for the action they have chosen to take."   
"Many of the Olympians are very wise," Chiron said. "All of them are clever. It is true all of us make mistakes, even gods, but that doesn't mean we can't learn from them."   
Chloe frowned. She felt flustered, exposed. She felt as if something was going to go wrong.   
Chiron cocked his head, studying her expression.   
"Do you sense something," he asked.   
Chloe nodded. "The prophecy, it did mention Thalia, don't get me wrong. Something about it, it doesn't sit right. It's like I can feel something bad is about to happen."   
"You have a gift," Chiron said. "Very few demigods are born like you. Sometimes, it leads to their unfortunate deaths, but you have survived a long time, which is quite odd."   
"What's odd about it?" Chloe asked.   
"All demigods have a scent which attracts monsters, but you are different. You were born with heightened senses. You might see things before they happen, maybe feel things or you might be able to tell what people are thinking. This gift is a blessing but also a curse because it only strengthens the scent monsters track you by."   
"That's why more nightmares surrounded my cabin and not the big house," Chloe said. "The camp keeps getting attacked because the monsters outside smell me."   
"Unfortunately, it seems that is so," Chiron said. "This quest should give us some answers. Once Thalia and the hunters return from scouting, you will be ready to go."   
Chloe smiled. Something in that moment felt good. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream came from camp borders and a girl wearing a hunter's jacket stumbled towards them. Her face was cut, and blood rain down her chin. She collapsed in front of Chiron and four Apollo camper's ran up to her.  
"What happend?" Chrion asked. "My dear, tell me what happened!"   
"The creature," the huntress croaked. "It's been waiting in the shadows for days and attacked us as we made out way from the camp. I don't know who it was waiting for, but it grabbed the lieutenant and killed three others."  
Chloe looked to Chiron who didn't meet her gaze.   
"Thalia's been kidnapped," Chloe said. "I told you something didn't feel right. That's why they need to learn, not to mess with fate."  
Thunder rumbled in the sky as Chloe walked back to her cabin and she knew that she would have to face the monster once she stepped outside the camp's borders.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe's POV

Chloe had never seen Percy so anxious before, then again, she barely knew the guy. Once Chloe found her older brother and told him what happened, he began packing a bag of supplies.   
"Chloe, I need you to go find Annabeth and tell her what happened. She'll know where to find me. Afterwards, you need to get a bag of your own stuff together, so don't delay."   
"Is it just going to be the three of us?" Chloe asked.   
Percy thought for a moment before he looked up at her.   
"You want to ask Nico to come?"   
Chloe blushed and looked down. "I'd think it'd be handy to have an extra person."   
Percy nodded. "Alright, go get him. Tell him we're meeting at the camp border in ten minutes."   
Chloe ran from the cabin and pushed her way through the crowds of campers. She stumbled upon the sword training area, where Nico would be during that time of day.   
"Nico!" Chloe called. "Nico!"   
"He went back to his cabin," Andrew said, stepping beside her. The boy frowned, "You look busy."   
"Literally, I am leaving for a quest in ten minutes."   
Andrew frowned. "I thought you said-"   
"I know what I told you," Chloe said. "Thalia was kidnapped. It had to happen but I don't know why. Now we have another person to rescue before whoever decides it's time to do whatever."   
"I wish I could come with you," Andrew said. "I think it's best that I stay out of it though. A mere son of Athena like me wouldn't be in an important prophecy with the big three children."   
Chloe signed and ran a hand through her hair, looking around for the quickest way to the Hades cabin.   
"Andrew, I want you to be safe while I'm gone," Chloe said. "I'll miss you too much if you die."   
"I'll make sure to stay alive then," Andrew said. "Go. I'll be okay."   
Chloe nodded and glanced at him for half a second before letting his soft lips tangle with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms encircle themselves around her waist. Chloe's heart sped with adrenaline and she pulled away, beginning to run towards the Hades cabin. 

Chloe didn't feel very safe, even with Nico's arm wrapped around her waist.   
"It's going to be okay," he said.   
"Something doesn't feel right," Chloe said. "Do we even know what to do first?"   
"The prophecy said that on the day of the dead, the golden light shall rise," Annabeth said. "The day of the dead is known as a celebration in Mexico, but what people don't realize is that the Greeks had one exactly like it. Demigods aren't entirely sure when the date is, but it ends up being the day before Halloween or the day after. Halloween has already passed, so that means the golden light has to be behind the attacks or Thalia's kidnapping."   
"What a smart girl," Jane whispered in Chloe's mind. "I wonder what else she'll figure out."   
"Then it talks about the horse and the owl meeting their demise," Percy said. "If that is the thing that is making you feel a little odd, I wouldn't be surprised."   
"Chloe," Annabeth said. "Is it possible you know where Thalia was taken?"   
"What are you implying?" Nico asked, angrily.  
"Nico it's okay," Chloe said. She turned to Annabeth, "If you're wondering if I can somehow feel where she is, then no. That doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to, but if Thalia is being taken to the same place where Percy's friend Grover is...I'm getting the feeling of somewhere mid-west."   
"Anything else?" Percy asked.   
Chloe shook her head. "Sorry," Chloe said.   
"In order to know where exactly they are," Annabeth said. "I think we'll need help."   
"I know the right people for the job," Nico said. "Not many like to seek them out, nor do they like talking to everyone. Maybe with you and Percy present, they wouldn't be able to resist a conversation."   
"Who?" Chloe asked.   
"I think I know," Percy said. "It's a long shot, but we could try it."   
"They're talking about the three fates," Annabeth said. "Your brother has had run-ins with them in the past."   
"How do we find them?" Chloe asked. "In the myths they were described to live in the darkest cave of the underworld."   
"This time of year is the only time they'll come up," Nico said. "I don't know why, but I ran into them once after my sister my died. The quickest way to them from here would be to take the train."   
"Train?" Percy and Chloe asked.   
"The Olympian Line," Annabeth said. "Invented during the 1800's. Good idea Nico."   
"How will we board?" Percy asked.   
Nico let go of Chloe's waist and stepped forward.   
"Allow me," he said. Nico cleared his throat before shouting: "Eláte tétarto árma to̱n theó̱n!" (Come fourth Chariot of the Gods).   
Chloe looked around before she felt the ground rumble and she saw a train speeding right towards her.   
Percy pulled her out of the way before the golden locomotive stopped in front of them. A man stepped from the first car and brought out a scanner.   
"Olympian ID Cards please," he said.   
Annabeth brought one from her pocket along with Percy and Nico. The only one who didn't have one was Chloe.   
"You do not have a card," the man said. "Can one of you vouch for her?"   
"I can," Percy said. "She's my sister."   
The man scanned Percy's card twice before a golden piece of plastic popped into Chloe's hand. Her picture was on the back along with her name, and birthday.   
"Four tickets to the dark forest," Nico said.   
The man raised an eyebrow and looked at Nico, who have him a glare in return. A loud click came from the Chloe's left, and a large car painted black with trees decorating it moved in front of them.   
"All aboard!" The man shouted. "Please do not walk through the other cars until we reach speed level. Thank you for choosing the only train used by his majesty, Zeus."   
"Is everything used by Zeus these days?" Chloe asked.   
"Mostly," Nico whispered.   
Percy stepped into the car first and helped Annabeth up, then Nico and Chloe. The interior was decorated with chairs made of a dark wool and a few other people dressed in dark togas sat in the back of the car.   
Chloe sat beside Nico, across from Percy. The train pulled away from the camp, and Chloe watched the comforting forest around her turn into nothing but a blur. 

Chloe wasn't sure how far they had been riding, but she wanted to explore. Nico had fallen asleep, so she lifted his arm from her shoulder and left the cabin, going towards the dining car. Along her way she passed a group of men all in togas. Each of them began glaring at her as if she had interrupted something important.   
"Why are you here?" One man asked. Chloe sensed he was their leader because of his narcissistic attitude.   
"I'm tired of sitting in my car," Chloe said. "Is it a crime to move around?"  
One of the other men muttered something while the leader of their group stood up. He towered over Chloe easily, and had medals decorating his toga.  
"What is your name?" He hissed in Chloe's ear.   
"Chloe Wayland," Chloe answered.   
"You don't seem to be from Olympus, Ms. Wayland. You are an earthern mortal, aren't you?"  
"Why would it matter where I am from?" Chloe asked.  
She felt Jane's hand on her shoulder the next minute, and then a sharp pain in her arm.  
"Earthern mortals are considered outcasts on Olympus," Jane whispered. "Many are judged when the gods move them into the cities."  
"It matters," the man said. "Because you are scum, insufferable girl."  
Chloe didn't know what she was doing, but she glared at him, looking into his snake green eyes until she saw something. They were small, quick flashes in front her eyes. First, she saw his birth, then she saw him appointed as a junior guard to the king. From there, she saw what cruel things the man had done to his peers and then to his employees.   
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Seeing as how you treat everyone else around you, it seems to be that you are the scum."   
The man drew a sword from his side and held it tho Chloe's throat. The other men behind him drew their own weapons and Chloe looked over towards Jane who stood behind the angered man.   
"Show them how powerful you are," she said. "Show no mercy."   
Chloe frowned and then felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn around. She breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Percy.   
"What's going on here?" Percy asked.   
Chloe watched as the men in front of her dropped their weapons an began muttering amongst themselves.   
"Persues Jackson," the man said, dropping his weapon. "A savior of Olympus."  
"Who are you?" Percy asked. "And why are saying those things to my sister?"   
The other men gasped and some of them got on their knees. Their leader didn't stray, he glared at Chloe and Percy until she heard Annabeth's voice.   
"I don't know how happy Poseidon will be when he finds out that you called his daughter: scum. In fact, I'm sure that most of the Olympians will be quite unhappy; my mother included."   
"Speaking to the lady Athena will not be needed. It was an unfortunate mistake."  
"I do hope it was," Annabeth said. "My mother is fond of Chloe. I believe the last time we spoke she said that anyone who laid a finger on Chloe, would have their heart ripped out."  
"I also think my father, Poseidon, said: anyone who ever speaks ill of my beloved daughter, would be turned into seawater."   
"Pick your poison," Annabeth said.   
The man winced and then backed away, bowing his head.   
"My sincerest apologies," he said.   
Percy wrapped his arm around Chloe's shoulder and then lead her from the room.   
"Are you alright?" he asked.   
"Yes," Chloe said. "I could have handled myself."   
Percy gave her a smile and rumpled her hair. "Hate to break it to you kiddo, but as your big brother I have to mess with your business."   
Chloe laughed with Annabeth and Percy opened the door which lead back to their car. Nico sat alone, reading a magazine. Chloe settled beside him and moved her eyes over towards what he was reading. Chloe couldn't see much about the article, but she saw that it had a picture of a dark man beside the title.   
"What are you reading?"   
"Just a magazine," Nico said.   
Chloe watched as Percy and Annabeth walked towards the back of the car, leaving her and Nico alone. The train neared a dark tunnel and Chloe held her breath as they went through it.   
"Does darkness bother you?" Nico asked.  
Chloe met his eyes and Nico gave her a smile which sent shivers down her spine.   
"Not really," Chloe said. "I've lived in darkness most of my life, I'm used to it."  
"I didn't ask if you were used to it. That isn't what I want." Nico said, caressing her cheek. Electricity shot through Chloe's body and she froze. Nico rubbed his thumb across her cheek and he moved closer. Chloe wasn't sure if her heart had beat faster in her life. Chloe knew what she wanted. She wanted to feel Nico's lips on hers. She roughly grabbed the sides of Nico's head and mashed her lips onto his. She thought of the kiss she gave Andrew earlier but her thoughts melted away when Nico's hand moved up her head. They were rough and smooth and Chloe heard herself moan. Their mouths began moving in concord, as though they couldn't get enough of each other, as though to devour each other with their lips, mouths, and tongues would be the only way to express what they felt. Nico's hands roamed around Chloe's back and her heart swelled. He nuzzled her forehead as he pulled away and Chloe tried to control her heavy breathing. She combed Nico's hair back with her fingers and leaned her head onto his shoulder.  
"Was that what you wanted?"  
Nico scoffed and kissed her head. "That was more than enough."


	14. Chapter 14

Nico's POV

Nico awoke once the train pulled into the Dark Forest's station. The tracks were old and the wheels screeched as they pulled up to the platform. Percy hopped down onto the platform first, and then helped him and Annabeth down. Nico turned, holding his hand out for Chloe. Her eyes met his and she blushed. She was obviously thinking of the kiss they shared the night before. Nico felt his cheeks burn as he thought of it too, but he also thought of other kisses he shared with a certain blonde headed boy from the Apollo cabin. Nico didn't want to think about him though, that area of his life was done. Will had made it clear to him that being gay wasn't going to work out for him.   
"You haven't told her you are gay?" A voice laughed in his head.   
Nico growled, recognizing his stepmother's voice.   
"Leave me alone," Nico said.   
"Nico?" Chloe asked, bringing him back to reality. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Nico said, squeezing her hand and helping her from the train.   
Percy put his hand on his shoulder, drawing Nico's attention to the Dark forest in front of them.   
"The forest is practically infected with nightmares," Chloe said, moving towards the treeline.   
"We're going to need to be extra careful then," Annabeth said. "Do you know where they are?"  
Chloe remained still for a moment and then turned to Percy. "There's a river, close to a cave. We'll have to make it there if we want to talk to the fates. Different packs of nightmares surround it, it wouldn't be a good idea to split up."  
"This is a place where your own sanity is questioned," Nico said. "You see people who have died, your enemies, your friends, sometimes you even see yourself dying."  
"How can we make it to the cave wise girl?" Percy asked, turning to Annabeth.   
Annabeth though for a moment before turning to the forest and then back to Chloe.   
"Have you read all of the myths?"   
Chloe nodded. "Even the ones that weren't published for mortal eyes."  
"Is there one that mentions the dark forest?"   
Nico watched as Chloe nodded and she dug around in her pocket, bringing out four pieces of torn cloth.   
"Most of the things in this forest are figments of your imagination. If you can't see them, they can't hurt you. The nightmares however can, so we'll have to fight them by sound."   
"Fun," Nico said, tying a yellow handkerchief over his eyes. "I could summon some dead to protect us, but I don't know how long they'll be able to fight."   
"There's a large pack located about 500 yards to our right," Chloe said, grabbing Nico's hand. Even though Nico couldn't see, he could tell something was wrong.   
"We need to maneuver slowly," Annabeth said.   
"I can sense the river," Chloe said. "Grab onto my arms, I'll do my best to lead you there."   
Nico heard Percy and Annabeth move beside him, and Chloe stepped forward. Nico wondered how Chloe was able to move forwards so fast, seeing as how she was blindfolded as well. Nico heard Chloe's hard breathing as they moved forward and he moved his hand from her shoulder up to her cheek, not feeling the fabric of a blindfold. Nico heard Chloe's breath stop and he lifted his blindfold off slowly, seeing tears falling down her cheeks.   
"Chloe," Nico whispered, moving her chin so she could face him.   
Chloe's eyes met his and her expression filled with fear that Nico had never seen before. She began to sob and and turned away from him.   
"What's going on?" Percy asked.   
"The forest is affecting me," Chloe said. "Sometimes it can make you cry or scream."  
Nico looked around seeing the shadows in the trees move and a pair of yellow eyes glare up at him from a hole that had to be at least twenty feet deep. Nico glanced back over towards Chloe who was wiping the tears from her cheeks. Nico heard the screech of a nightmare from behind them and he drew his sword.   
"A pack of nightmares are approaching," Chloe said. "We need to start moving faster. Once we make it into the river they won't follow."  
Nico moved his hand down to Chloe's and grabbed it. Chloe answered back with a squeeze, still refusing to look at him. Nico heard a branch snap behind him and a nightmare peaked it's head out from the brush.   
"Run!" Nico shouted.   
Percy kept hold of Annabeth's hand and threw his own blindfold to the side, trying to see where to go. Chloe ran ahead, pushing aside tree branches and pausing at every corner with a grimace. Nico hadn't seen anything yet, nothing that was terrifying or life-changing. Then he glanced into the treeline and saw a nightmare pounce at him.   
All Nico heard afterward was a woman's scream and then the clang of metal hitting a heavy skull. Nico opened his eyes and saw Chloe, standing over him protectively. Percy was guarding Annabeth, telling her not to take her blindfold off.   
"I can't let you see this," Percy said. "I won't let you."  
Nico stabbed his sword into the back of a nightmare, killing it and having the black dust explode into his face.   
"The cave isn't that far from here!" Chloe shouted, elbowing a nightmare in the face. "We need to make a run for it!"   
"They just keep coming!" Percy yelled back. "How are we going to get out of here?"   
Nico looked around, seeing dead tree roots and Underworld crabgrass. A bony finger came up from the ground and pointed towards him.  
"Use us," The spirits beckoned. "We are here."   
Nico stepped backward and closed his eyes, focusing on the un-dead energy beneath them and he called upon the spirits. He felt the ground quake and he watched as numerous bodies came from the ground. Men, women, children; all of them wearing clothes from different eras in time.   
The nightmares stood in a daze as the undead began to attack them, and Nico grabbed Chloe's hand pulling her in the direction of the river. Percy and Annabeth followed, each of them covered in black nightmare dust.   
Nico saw the river first, with dark, shadowy beings floating over it. They howled as they got closer and Nico saw the faces of the people he cared about, and hated. Bianca, his mother, Will, Percy.   
Nico heard garbled words come from beside him, and that's when he realized Chloe was trying to talk to him.   
"Nico? Can you hear me? Nico?"   
Nico cocked his head trying to understand, but the figures were calling to him, they wanted him to give up.   
"Give up?" Nico asked, confused. His body was slacking and his legs felt numb. Nico stepped towards them, when a cold wave washed over him, and he was underwater. Nico's mind came from the daze and he realized he was sucking in water. Chloe was underwater with him, and she pulled him towards the cave. Nico surfaced and he wheezed.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"Those shadowy creatures took control of your mind," Percy said. "You're lucky you woke up."   
Nico looked around seeing similar dark rock like the caves in the Underworld. He placed his hand on a jagged piece of igneous rock, which lay close to where he knelt.   
"The fates shouldn't be far from here," Nico said. "Percy, you and Annabeth go on ahead. I'll stay here with Chloe."   
Percy nodded and grabbed Annabeth's hand as they walked down the dark corridor. Nico felt Chloe's hand caress his cheek and he met her eyes.   
"Why wouldn't you look at me?" He asked. "Why did you not put on a mask?"   
Chloe bowed her head. "I lied about the myth. Blindness doesn't have anything to do with the dark forest. In the myth a group of soldiers needed to pass through the dark forest in order to retrieve something for Apollo. They were a group of four, like us."   
Nico scrunched his eyebrows and Chloe continued, not meeting his gaze.   
"The dark forest does make people go insane, but if someone has already lost their mind to chaos, it won't affect them."   
Nico's heart stopped. She sacrificed herself so that he, Percy, and Annabeth wouldn't be subjected to the monstrosity of the forest.   
"Tears were rolling down your cheeks," Nico said. "What did you see? Why weren't you looking at me?"   
Chloe hesitated and then looked into his eyes.   
"I saw my mother..giving me up. The forest, if it can't turn you insane it shows you sorrow. I couldn't look at you because all I would see is the potential for you to become evil."   
Nico turned Chloe's chin upwards so she would meet his gaze.   
"Are you afraid of me?"   
Chloe's green eyes shined in the darkness and she pressed her forehead against his.   
"Never in a million years."   
Nico heard footsteps coming from down the corridor and he pulled away. Annabeth came from the shadows and she looked towards them.   
"They won't speak to us," she said. "One of them keeps muttering about a destiny-variant, whatever that is supposed to mean. Apparently, they want to speak to that person, and only them."  
Nico frowned and looked towards Chloe who hadn't said a word.  
"The fates have decided then" Nico said, rising from his position. "It's our turn."

The inner parts of the cave were dank, and rats ran across the cave floor in droves. As Nico and Chloe got closer to the main part of the caves, Nico heard a hissing.  
"Do you hear that?" Nico asked.  
"The hissing?" Chloe asked. "I don't know what that could be."  
The hissing was replaced by growling, and Nico went for his sword when a figure jumped from the shadows and slammed him against the wall. A wrinkled old hag snarled at him and moved to strike him with her hand.   
"You dare interrupt the morai!"   
"No!" Nico cried. "We are here to talk to you!"   
The woman paused and Nico watched as two more figures came from the shadows. One had wrapped golden colored string around Percy's neck while the other moved towards Chloe.   
"Nico," Percy said. "Tell them why we are here."   
"We won't listen to you!" The one with the string cackled.   
"Then listen to me," Chloe said. "It is important we figure things out from you. You are the only ones who could possibly help us."   
All three women looked towards Chloe and they dropped their arms.  
"Her," one of the women said. "It's her."   
"I told you it was a female Clotho."   
"Do you need to use that tone Atropos?"   
"Sisters, please!" The woman in front of Nico said. She stepped away from him and moved towards Chloe along with her sisters.   
"You," the woman named Atropos said. "You are a destiny-variant."   
"I don't know what that is," Chloe said.   
"My role is to decide what happens during one persons life, and how they are to die. You are my greatest enemy and friend."   
"As a destiny-variant you have the power to change what we have decided," the one named Clotho said. "You also have the power to invent destiny of your own."   
"You are quite a rare species," the last one named Lachesis said. "Destiny-variants are gifted with strong senses. It is quite odd for a demigod to be born with this gift-"   
"It is also odd to have two born in the same decade," Clotho said.   
"I'm sorry," Percy said. "Only one is supposed to be alive?"   
"Yes, Percy Jackson. The other one had just visited us before you arrived."   
"Other one?" Nico asked.   
"A very rude young man," Clotho said.   
"I sensed him to be older," Atropos said. "Far older than you."   
"How much older?" Percy asked.   
"He was an immortal," Atropos said. "He didn't stay very long."  
"Why was he here?" Nico asked.   
"He wanted our sacred pieces!" Lachesis cried. "He took the spinner, thread, and scissors!"   
"Without them," Clotho said, "Babies will cease to be born."   
"People will stop dying," Atropos said. "If it continues for too long, it will be the apocalypse."   
"Did you recognize this person?" Percy asked.   
"No," Clotho said. "Never seen him before."   
"Are you sure he was a destiny variant?"   
"Not positive," Atropos said. "Sometimes gods can use the mist to trick us in our old age."   
"Did he mention anything about where he was going?"   
"Yes," Lachesis said. "He muttered something about a huntress and Nevada. Who knows what he wants with Nevada."   
Nico frowned. "Thalia. He was talking about Thalia."   
"Do you know if she was taken there?" Percy asked.   
"No," Clotho said. "What Lachesis means to say is that the huntress was taken somewhere else, but not Nevada. Something more important is in Nevada."   
"We could tell you," Atropos said. "The only problem is, we don't have our instruments."   
Percy bowed his head. "That means we'll have to split up. Two of us rescue Thalia, the others go to Nevada and find their..um..stuff."   
"It seems that is the only action you can take," Atropos said, turning her back to Percy. Her sisters followed her and disappeared into the shadows.   
"We've done all we can to help you," Atropos said. "Bring us back our instruments before it's too late."   
Atropos disappeared into the shadows and Nico felt his skin tingle. The quest had truly begun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe's POV

It was hard to say goodbye, Chloe didn't know when she would see Percy again. Tears came to her eyes as her brother hugged her and he knelt down in front of her.  
"Nico is going to take good care of you," Percy said. "I know you'll be helping him as well."  
"I'll be okay," Chloe said. "I'm worried about Thalia. Who knows what they've done to her?"  
Percy cupped his hand around the back of Chloe's head. "We're going to get her back kiddo, and then you can ask her all the questions you want about Zeus, Artemis and whoever."  
Chloe smiled and hugged Percy one last time before he took Annabeth's hand and stepped into the lightning car, speeding towards the mid-west.  
Chloe stared in the direction she went before grabbing Nico's hand. She met his eyes and felt him plant a soft kiss on her forehead before leading her in the opposite direction.  
"Where are we going now?" Chloe asked.  
"The odd thing about the dark forest, is that it is so close to one of America's most Haunted cities, I guess that's why the fates like it."  
Chloe sensed the rush of cars and the baking of mortal foods before they stepped onto the tar covered road. Chloe looked towards the direction of the city and gasped, recognizing some of the buildings.  
Baltimore, Maryland stood proud and tall in the distance and Chloe gasped.  
"It's beautiful," Chloe said. "I'd only seen pictures, but I've always wanted to come see Baltimore for the history."  
"Would you like to see how we'll get there?" Nico asked, his breath cold against her skin.  
Chloe nodded, meeting his fiery gaze and Nico turned her cheek gently so it would face the street. Suddenly, a large black BMW pulled in front of them and a zombie stepped from the driver's seat. It bowed to Nico and then looked Chloe over with soulful eyes.  
"Mousier," the zombie grumbled. "Your chariot awaits."  
"Chloe," Nico said. "I would like you to meet my chauffeur, Jules-Albert."  
Chloe blinked, thinking that her eyes were playing tricks on her, but the chauffeur was really oozing green liquid and his skin was really a wrinkled gray.  
Jules-Albert opened the back doors of the car and Nico climbed in, Chloe sitting beside him.  
"Take us to the apartment in Alexandria please," Nico said.  
"Apartment?"  
"My Dad's the god of riches," Nico said. "Sometimes I need a break from camp. I used to live in Washington with my mother and sister in the fourties. Coming back to a familiar place, doing some sightseeing, it isn't all too bad."  
"Isn't Alexandria an hour away?" Chloe asked.  
Nico shrugged, and pressed a button on the door handle, popping up two cold cans of Diet coke. The drinks magically poured themselves into fancy wineglasses and Chloe felt Nico's arm wrap around her. He handed her a glass of the fizzy liquid, his dark eyes connecting with hers. Chloe bit her lip, turning her gaze away for a moment only to find Nico's face inches from hers. His lips tempted her, but she only returned his stare.  
In his eyes Chloe detected something. It wasn't lust, but hunger. She could feel Nico's want to kiss her, to hold her, and she shuddered. As if Nico knew what she were thinking one of his hands had begun tracing her chin and cheek bones.  
"Can I be honest with you about something?" Nico asked.  
Chloe nodded, intrigued by what he kept from her.  
"You wanted to know why I hated Andrew," Nico said. "A few months ago, someone I cared about broke up with me. He said that he couldn't be with me because he decided he wasn't gay, but I am. The other campers started making fun of me because of it, and Andrew was one of the poeple who could have stopped it."  
Chloe sat still, feeling his hands tracing circles on the back of her neck.  
"When I met you, something changed," Nico said. "I don't know what or why but, I can't help but feel something for you. Is that weird?"  
Chloe shook her head. "Of course not. Literally, you are the boy of my dreams and I can't help but feel something for you too."  
Nico grinned, happy with her answer and he leaned forward to kiss her when Chloe spit out the words, "I want to be honest with you too."  
Nico cocked his head, waiting for her to say the words. Chloe grabbed his hands, trying to break the news to him quickly and easily.  
"I kissed him," Chloe said. "I kissed Andrew." Nico frowned, letting go of her hands. He shut his eyes, making fists with his hands and he looked back at Chloe, who feared what those fists would do to her.  
"How could you do that?" Nico yelled. "You traitor!"  
"I'm not betraying you," Chloe said, glaring back at him. "I was worried Nico! I was saying goodbye!"  
"Why would you need to say goodbye?" Nico asked, slamming a fist into the side of the car. "You don't need to!"  
"The prophecy said that a horse and an owl would meet their demise!" Chloe screeched. "Who is it talking about? Who could it be Nico? Because, if it isn't Percy it sure as hell is going to be me!"  
Nico glared at her and turned away clenching his fists.  
"You want to hit me don't you?" Chloe asked, surprise at the malice in her tone. "I know what you want to do, I can sense it. Go ahead, hit me. I won't stop you."  
"Chloe-" Nico growled.  
"Hit me Nico!"  
Chloe watched as something moved forward, but it wasn't Nico's fist. His lips crushed hers in a heated, open mouthed kiss. His tongue pushed its way into Chloe's mouth and he shoved her up against the window. Chloe bit his bottom lip hard, pulling it with her teeth and Nico pulled her hair, causing Chloe to yelp. Nico's lips met hers again only for a moment before he held her head against the window and forcefully pressed his mouth against her neck, sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh. Chloe moaned with pleasure and she felt Nico plant a hickey against her throat. Nico's hands traveled from above her head, down her arms and then onto her hips. His dark eyes met Chloe's and she kissed him again, unbuttoning his pitch black shirt. Nico tossed his shirt behind him and Chloe moaned against his lips as her hands felt the muscles hidden behind shadows of modesty.  
"Even Percy doesn't have muscles like these," Chloe said, nipping at his nose. Nico grabbed her chin forcefully and hissed in her ear.  
"You make me so angry, but I can't help but like you. What is wrong with me?"  
Chloe gave him a lustful glare and kissed him again. Nico answered back by kissing her with the same passion. His hands traveled up the hem of her shirt, but didn't explore.  
Chloe squirmed once she felt his cold, hard lips touch her collarbone. The moments afterward were a blur of hot kisses and sensual touches Chloe never knew she could feel.  
Nico kept Chloe's wrists by her head as they continued to make-out.  
"Why do you want to kiss me?" He asked again. "Why do you want to be with a gay guy?"  
"You are my best friend," Chloe said. "I care about you."  
Their lips connected again, and Chloe groaned loudly as she scratched her nails deep into his back. Nico cursed and moved his lips to her neck Chloe threw her head backwards, giving him more access. Nico's lips traveled up her neck, to her chin and back to her lips. Nico pushed his tongue into her mouth and Chloe shuddered. It was deeper, rougher, and Chloe loved it.  
The two were interrupted by the chauffeur honking his horn loudly, shaking his fist at another driver. Nico pulled away, wiping Chloe's saliva from his lips. Chloe remained in her place, breathing heavily and feeling the sweat trickle down her body. Nico combed his hair back with his fingers and kissed him on the cheek.  
"So," Nico whispered, caressing her chin. "How was making out with a gay guy?"  
"I don't regret it," Chloe said. "I made out with my best friend, who happens to be a very good kisser."  
Nico chuckled before he kissed her, this time it was gentle and slow. Chloe blushed to herself, feeling her skin tingle and she didn't know why she was so worried in the first place about what Nico would do to her. Chloe laid her head against Nico's shoulder and fell asleep listening to sound of car horns.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a lot long journey after Chloe and Nico left Alexandria, and the Nightmares didn't help. The morning they left the apartment an entire group of nightmares greeted them by screeching from the top of the apartment building across from them. Nico shadow traveled them from the apartment immediately, forcing them to end up in rural Missouri in the middle of the forest. Chloe felt self-conscious every time she heard the cracking of a leaf and even threatened to cut the head off an innocent bunny when it hopped from the bushes.   
"Be careful," Nico said. "I think it can smell fear."   
Chloe rolled her eyes and wrapped herself deeper into the material of Nico's jacket. They had run into to Hyperborean Giants while in the mountains, and Nico didn't want her to freeze. Chloe liked his smell, it was different.   
"Your journey grows long," Jane said in her ear. "I'm afraid it might be for nothing."   
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.   
"Sleep my lady, and you shall see."   
Chloe felt herself grow tired, and she collapsed, seeing nothing but darkness. At first she saw thick, heavy woods like she and Nico were in. Percy and Annabeth emerged from a few bushes seconds later, looking around cautiously.   
"We figured out she has to be here," Percy said. "My dream specifically told me this."   
"Something doesn't feel right Percy," Annabeth warned.   
"Thalia has to be here," Percy said. "You don't think he would lie, do you?"   
"I'm not sure," Annabeth said. "Jealousy can drive people to a lot of things."  
The bushes rustled and a bright light blinded Chloe for a moment before she saw Percy and Annabeth being dragged away unconscious. Chloe sat straight up, breathing heavily and she saw Nico leaning over her.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"They have Percy and Annabeth," Chloe said. "They've been kidnapped."   
Chloe felt a sense of dread wash over her as she felt Percy's pain. It almost crushed her heart, but she held back the tears building in her eyes.   
"We have to continue," Chloe said. "If we don't, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and the satyr Grover will die."   
Nico hugged her, and Chloe placed her head just below his chin.   
"We can do this," Nico said. "It will be alright."   
Chloe held back more tears as Nico's hand rubbed the small of her back. Her eyes moved the a rustling bush in front of her and she reached for her knife.   
"Someone is watching us," Chloe said. She pointed the blade at the emerging figure, who held their hands up. He was a warrior, dressed in a white toga and bronze colored armor. His helmet sat under his arm and Chloe noticed his belt was decorated with different weapons.   
"Who are you?" Nico asked.   
"I mean you no harm," the stranger said, picking his head up. His eyes were a almost a mauve color and his dark hair was combed back on his head.   
"I am Private Floros," the warrior said. "I am apart of the Olympian palace guard. I was sent here by his majesty, Zeus to deliver an order to Chloe Wayland."   
"I'm Chloe," Chloe said, stepping forward. The guard met her eyes for a moment before looking away. He handed her a scroll, with a golden bow tied around the middle.   
Chloe opened the scroll, seeing Greek lettering.  
"His majesty, Zeus, hereby orders you to come to Olympus immediately."   
Chloe frowned, moving her eyes over the Greek lettering. She sensed Nico was unsettled about the message before she crumpled the paper up in her hands.   
"If my dear uncle can't tell that we are on an important quest at the moment, we are. His own daughter's life is depending on us. I can't just leave mid-quest to appease his every whim. If his majesty wishes to speak with me, he can come down here himself."   
Thunder echoed in the sky, and dark storm clouds started to build above them.   
"Chloe!"Nico hissed. "You don't piss off the big guy!"   
Chloe crossed her arms and looked straight up into the clouds as if she were challenging Zeus himself in a staring contest.   
"I'm not afraid of you," Chloe said. "I know everything you have done, in Ancient Greece, in Rome, throughout all history. I'm trying to save your daughter, might I remind you. Prophecies don't lie uncle, if you kill me with your bolt, Thalia will die, and the golden light will restore Chaos to his former glory. Now, I'm giving you a choice. You can kill me, or you can allow me to continue my mission."   
Chloe sensed the guard and Nico were very nervous. Suddenly, the storm clouds went away and the sun shone brightly. Something blinded Chloe for a moment before a golden four leaf clover dropped into her hands. The guard had disappeared, and Nico was looking around wildly.   
"You told him no," Nico said. "You're alive."   
Chloe rolled her eyes, and pressed the golden plant into the palm of his hand.   
"Let's refocus. What is this for? Do you know?"   
Nico looked down at the clover and his eyes widened.   
"I recognize this from the Tyche cabin at camp. Why would Zeus send us this?"   
"Because your luck has run out," a new voice said. A rush of air came over them, and Chloe saw darkness.


End file.
